poder y fuerza gakuen alice
by takora.azumi
Summary: Resumen: Mikan sakura yukihara, una chica de 14 años con 2 hermanos llamados Youishi Yukihara de 3 años y Tsubasa Yukihara de 18 años los cuales fueron capturados por la academia Gakuen Alice cuando eran más pequeños, debido a que sus padres y sus hermanos no estaban con ella Mikan se encierra en sí misma ocultando de esa forma su dolor y no mostrar debilidad ante nadie
1. historia

**Poder y fuerza**

**Capitulo 1: historia**

Mikan corría sin rumbo por las calles mientras escapaba de unos hombres de negro, cuando Mikan se canso llego hasta un callejón sin salida y se paró frente a los hombres que estaban preparados para atacarla pero ella no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro -Por favor niña ven con nosotros a la academia Alice- pidió uno de los hombres de negro -no- fue lo único que dijo Mikan aun con su rostro inexpresivo -pues entonces te llevaremos por las malas-grito otro de los hombres mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella pero algo lo detuvo ya que al segundo después estaba siendo atravesado por el estomago debido al Alice de la tierra que lo hiso caer al suelo ya muerto y con un hilo de sangre sobre su boca -desgraciada- dijo otro de los hombres mientras todos los hombre comenzaban a correr hacia Mikan pero fueron detenidos cuando ella levantó la mano haciendo que todos los hombres se elevaran en el aire y en otro movimiento de su mano todos los hombre murieron de forma instantánea. –No sé cómo la gente puede hacer este tipo de atrocidades con tal de tener poder-dijo Mikan mientras veía a los hombres muertos con asco-me dan lastima-dijo y luego se fue mientras recordaba su pasado…cuando era…débil

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Mi nombre es Mikan sakura yukihara, tengo 14 años de edad, mis Alices son anulación, SEC, maldición y curación, y esta es mi historia de cómo perdí a mis padres y me alejaron de mis hermanos.

**Flash de nuevo**

Yo tenía 11 años en ese entonces, recuerdo que estaba jugando con mi hermano Tsubasa de 15 años, mis padres estaban en la cocina mientras mi pequeño Youishi de 1 año de nacido dormía tranquilamente en su cuna. De pronto mi hermano y yo escuchamos golpes en la puerta así que Tsubasa fue a ver quién era el que golpeaba la puerta pero mi padre salió rápido de la cocina y nos dijo que fuéramos con mi mama rápidamente -mama ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tsubasa ya alertado -no quiero que pregunten nada y síganme-dijo mi mama mientras tomaba en brazos a Youishi y abría la puerta trasera que daba directo al bosque -donde están los niños-se escucho una voz ronca proveniente de el salón -no voy a decírtelo Kiunji- dijo mi padre-yo creí que el director no podía venir a buscar a los alumnos ¿tan desesperado estas por tener sus Alices? -no es de tu incumbencia Azumi, búsquenlos-dijo ese tal Kiunji a otros hombres que estaban ahí presentes, después de decir esas palabras se escucharon muchos pasos en nuestra dirección y tras la puerta dejaron ver a muchos hombres vestidos de negro y con mascaras que les cubrían los rostro -atrápenlos-dijo la voz de uno de los hombres que tenía una máscara blanca que le cubría los ojos, pero algo los detuvo ya que mi mama utilizo el Alice de la barrera para protegernos y me dio a coger a Youishi en mis brazos -corre-grito la voz de mi madre mientras los demás hombres comenzaban a atacar la barrera y de algún modo debilitando la fuerza de mi madre -pero…-dije, estaba paralizada y tenía ganas de desplomarme en el piso y llorar -vámonos-me dijo Tsubasa mientras me tomaba con fuerza del brazo y comenzábamos a correr en dirección al bosque pero algo me hiso detenerme cuando escuche un grito desgarrador proveniente de la casa pero Tsubasa volvió a tomarme del brazo e hiso que comenzara a correr otra vez -no te detengas, no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos Mikan-me dijo mi hermano mientras comenzaban a correr unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro y del mío también

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que unos hombres comenzaban a perseguirnos Tsubasa comenzó a utilizar su Alice de manipulación de sombras y dejaba a algunos hombres paralizados y a otros los dejaba haciendo alguna tontería como "hacer sentadillas durante una hora" o incluso a algunos los dejaba dormidos durante las 24 horas pero yo no hacía nada, solo observando como mi hermano combatía contra los hombres pero yo ni siquiera me movía ,de pronto uno de los hombres iba a dispararnos con un tranquilizante y por tratar de protegernos Tsubasa me empujo y el tranquilizante le llego en el hombro a mi hermano mayor y antes de que se desplomara en el piso me grito: -corre Mikan, no mires atrás. Yo le obedecí y comencé a correr con el pequeño Youishi en mis brazos que ya se había despertado. Para desviarme gire a lado de un árbol pero uno de los hombres me tomo por la espalda luego logre safarme pero me arrebato a mi hermanito de las manos y este empezó a llorar -suéltelo-grite mientras las lagrimas me caían lagrimas por mis mejillas -oblígame-dijo el hombre con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro -suel-suéltelo-tartamudee cayendo al piso con la cabeza gacha -no...Vamos niña sálvalo ¿no ves que tu hermanito te necesita?...anda libera tu poder- -yo...-dije serrando fuertemente los ojos, de pronto…..

**Fin del flash back**

Abrí mis ojos fuertemente, siempre que tengo en mi mente ese recuerdo me da una punzada en la cabeza, no puedo controlar este sentimiento de culpa de mi corazón -tsubasa, Youishi….perdonenme-dije mientras regresaba al edificio abandonado donde yo me oculto.


	2. mal presentimiento

**Poder y fuerza**

**Hola a todo el mundo, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo anterior pero en este podrán ver a nuestro pervertido preferido Yuki: Hayama? Ailyn: no tarada, me refiero a natsume Natsume: ¿quien me a invocado? Ailyn: fu-fue Mikan ^-^U Mikan: disculpa pero yo acabo de llegar y no me interesa llamar a nadie ¬¬ Natsume: pues de todas maneras yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo…polka Mikan: yo me voy, después de todo no estoy en este capitulo**

**Capitulo 2: mal presentimiento**

**Pdv (natsume)**

Estaba caminando con Ruka tranquilamente en dirección a mi árbol de sakura pero nos detuvimos en frente de la oficina del director por que escuche que estaba hablando con persona sobre algo que me llamo mucho la atención: -¿!COMO CARAJO ES QUE NO PUEDEN CAPTURAR A ESA NIÑA?¡-grito es ESP -cálmese señor, pronto la atraparemos y la traeremos a la academia, espere un poco mas-dijo persona no muy calmado y con el seño fruncido -!HE ESPERADO 3 MALDITOS AÑOS PARA QUE ME TRAIGAS A ESA DESGRACIADA Y TU COMO MUY IDIOTA AUN NO ERES CAPAS DE CAPTURARLA¡-volvió a decir el ESP, eso me dejo muy intrigado ¿tan poderosa es esa muchacha para que ni siquiera persona haya podido atraparla? -pero señor esa chica es muy escurridiza y usted mismo comprobó su poder la primera vez que fuimos por ella-dijo persona - a si, como olvidar el día en que presencie lo que es un Alice en todo su poder destructivo-dijo el ESP mientras una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba por su cara-por eso quiero tener a esa chica como mi arma letal…con ella aquí al fin seré invencible-ya estaba arto de escuchar tales palabras, yo detesto al director por tener esa obsesión con tener más poder pero me siento muy intrigado, quiero saber quién es esa chica de la que tanto hablaban el director y persona, ¿Quién será el arma letal que Kiunji esta tan desesperado por tener? -¿natsume?-dijo Ruka mientras me miraba preocupado ya que seguia con el seño fruncido -Hm-fue lo único que dije y justo llegamos al árbol de sakura -¿qué piensas que fue lo que acabamos de escuchar?-dijo, ni siquiera yo lo sabia pero trate de sonar lo mas indiferente posible -pues solo que el director Kiunji y persona tienen planeado traer a otra niña a hacer el trabajo sucio que le dará la academia-le dije a mi mejor amigo -pero acabas de escuchar al director, parece que es bastante fuerte si ha logrado escapar de las manos de la academia durante 3 años -no le des importancia Ruka-dije para después quedarme completamente dormido.

**Fin Pdv (natsume) **

**PDV (normal)**

Natsume y Ruka se quedaron completamente dormidos bajo la sombra del hermoso árbol sakura, pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados -natsume-sama y Ruka-sama se ven muy lindos durmiendo ¿no crees luna?-dijo permy (sumiré o permy, como ustedes quieran llamarla) -pues desde luego sumiré, claro que se ven lindos-dijo la asquerosa de luna mientras miraba a natsume fijamente "tu serás mío natsume hyuga" pensó y después se fue con permy a su lado

**Mientras tanto en el sueño de natsume:**

**-donde estoy- pregunto natsume pero fue interrumpido por una voz en su cabeza -persona hoy será tu última oportunidad para traerme a esa niña ¿entendiste?, si esa muchacha no está aquí en la academia mañana tu sufrirás las consecuencias-dijo el director Kiunji -si señor director, mañana esa chica estará tras los muros de Gakuen Alice, ¿quiere que valla yo o mande a alguien a recogerla?-dijo persona con la voz llena de maldad -esa mujer es más de lo que aparenta así que quiero que esto sea un reto para tus alumnos, lleva contigo a toda la habilidad peligrosa y a los más fuertes de nuestros hombres, veamos que tan lista es esa tal Mikan sakura yukihara.**

**Fin del sueño**

Natsume se despertó de golpe cuando sintió vibrar su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y vio que era un mensaje de persona y se dispuso a leerlo

**Mensaje:**

**De: persona**

**Para: kuro neko**

**Esta noche reúnete con toda la habilidad peligrosa en el bosque norte a las 8:00 pm, vístete de negro como siempre, no llegues tarde, este asunto es más importante que una misión.**

**Fin del mensaje**

Natsume se levanto del árbol de sakura y despertó a Ruka para que se fuera a su habitación y él le obedeció, cuando natsume llego a su cuarto se baño y vistió, cuando miro el reloj vio que le quedaban 10 minutos así que se dispuso a ir al bosque norte.

Natsume saltaba de árbol en árbol para llegar al bosque norte mientras pensaba que había sido ese extraño sueño que tuvo hace unas horas, era demasiado sospechoso además ¿Quién era Mikan sakura yukihara?

Cuando natsume llego al bosque norte todos los de habilidad peligrosa estaban hay e incluso algunos de los hombres de negro estaban esperando

-Oye hyuga-dijo Rui- te enteraste de a dónde vamos?-dijo muy emocionado -no-dijo natsume -según persona esta será una misión para probar nuestras habilidades en combate-dijo Hayate -la misión se tratara de ir en busca de una alumna que a estado causándole muchas molestias al director Kiunji y dicen que esa chica es muy poderosa, que persona a intentado capturarla y a fallado muchas veces-termino de resumir Hajime -no creo que sea tan fuerte como dicen-dijo natsume -dicen que de todas las misiones que se han hecho para capturarla han fracasado y de todas esas misiones ella dejaba a uno vivo para que presenciara la muerte que sus camarada y todos esos sobrevivientes quedaron con un trauma psicológico-dijo tímidamente Nobara que dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes -el ultimo rumor que hay es que ayer en la noche levitó a todos los hombres y murieron de forma instantánea-dijo Tsubasa

-y todos esos rumores son verdad muchachos-dijo persona apareciendo de entre las sombras-y por eso el director quiere tener a esa intrépida gatita aquí en la academia-termino de decir -¿pero por que nosotros debemos ir por ella?-dijo hajime -por que queremos probar sus habilidades de combate y si fallan morirán, esa gatita vendería su alma al diablo por no estar en la academia-dijo persona y frunció el seño-y podría escapar fácilmente de aquí así que si llegamos a capturarla quiero que la vigilen muy de cerca-dijo y comenzó a caminar

Por alguna razón, todos los de habilidad peligrosa tenían un mal presentimiento.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**


	3. Batalla

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 2 y aquí el capitulo 3, disfrútenlo ^^**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, algunos de los personajes a sus respectivos creadores y 1 que otro personaje es mío.**

**Capitulo 3: batalla**

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Me encontraba sentada en una esquina apoyada en una de las paredes escambrosas de la habitación, por ahora me escondo en un edificio abandonado el cual se hace pedazos cada día más, es obvio que tendré que buscar otro lugar para esconderme pero por ahora este lugar me mantiene escondida y a salvo.

-miau- aparece una gata en la ventana-miau-repite

-hola chiquita ¿qué haces aquí?-la gata se queda mirándome y poco a poco se me iba acercando hasta que llego a mi lado, se acomodo en mis piernas y comenzó a ronronear

-parece que quieres hacerme compañía pequeña-le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, era una gatita, muy linda además, color blanco intenso casi plateado, patas plomas y ojos avellana, seguramente si esa gata fuera humana seria mi viva imagen

-miau-se limitaba a decir la gata

-si quieres quedarte conmigo deberás ser capaz de protegerte a ti misma ¿podrás hacer eso?-la gata se quedo mirándome y como si me hubiera entendido me mostro sus garras y sus colmillos

-eso no es suficiente, tal vez con esto podamos arreglar las cosas-le dije mientras sacaba una piedra Alice de mi bolsillo y se la insertaba en la frente

-esta piedra Alice que ahora tienes en tu cuerpo tiene el Alice de la evolución, podrás transformarte en animales más fuertes y ajiles pero debido a que eres una gatita solo podrás evolucionar en animales de tu linaje por ejemplo: león, puma, pantera, tigre, jaguar, lince etc.-le dije a la gatita que claramente me entendió ya que después de explicarle salió de un salto de mis piernas quedando frente a mí y evoluciono a un tigre blanco

-parece que ya entendiste, y tu nombre de ahora en adelante será Mitsuki-le dije a la gran tigresa frente a mí que después de eso se apoyo en mi costado y se durmió y yo junto a ella

(10 minutos después)

Me desperté alertada ya que escuche un ruido proveniente de afuera del edificio y Mitsuki igual de alertada que yo sé levanto y ambas salimos de la habitación observando el perímetro mientras corríamos fuera del edificio para ocultarnos en otro lugar pero algo o más bien alguien nos detuvo rodeándonos con un aro de hielo y así supe perfectamente que ocurría….otra vez….persona y sus secuaces querían capturarme

**Parte Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

**Pdv (Natsume)**

Comenzamos a seguir a persona mientras él nos explicaba quien era la chica que debíamos buscar y a medida que persona nos explicaba más nos sorprendíamos

-esa chica a escapado fácilmente de nuestras manos durante 3 años, hemos intentado capturarla más de 60 veces y en todas a matado a nuestros hombres que como hablaban hace un rato ella siempre deja a uno vivo para que sea presente de la muerte de sus amigos y camaradas y cuando vuelven de la misión deben ir a terapia ya que quedaban con un trauma psicológico debido a que según ellos esa chica en vez de matarlos de forma instantánea los tortura solo para divertirse escuchando los gritos de suplica pero nunca sonríe-dijo persona muy serio y pensativo

-y tu ¿cómo tienes tanta información sobre esa chica?-dijo sombrita muy curioso pero al igual que todos nosotros estaba sorprendido

-pues una vez fui a una de las misiones a capturarla y por suerte Salí de ahí vivo en una pieza pero claro que quede con una marca de advertencia- dijo persona con el seño fruncido

-pero ¿por qué no fuiste a terapia? y además nosotros nunca hemos visto ninguna cicatriz en tu cuerpo- dije a lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero la verdad yo también tenía curiosidad

-no fui a terapia porque yo no vi morir a nadie porque los mato después de que yo escapara y ¿esto responde tu pregunta?-dijo y se quito la camisa que tenia puesta dejando ver una enorme cicatriz en su estomago que se extendía hasta su brazo

-¿e-ella i-iso e-e-eso?-dijo hayate que claramente estaba asustado por lo que acababa de ver-e-es u-un m-m-monstruo-termino de decir de forma tartamuda

Me sorprendió muchísimo lo que acababa de ver pero supe disimularlo pero claramente se podía observar mi asombro

-bueno pero dejemos eso de lado ahora debemos concentrarnos en la misión, dinos que debemos hacer persona-dijo Tsubasa

-Ustedes deberán actuar ya que el director quiere probar sus habilidades en el combate-dijo persona-pero si la situación se complica es obvio que voy a interferir pero quiero que sean precavidos porque esa niña no dudara en matarnos a todos-dijo persona aun más serio que antes

Cuando llegamos, todos nos fijamos que era un edificio abandonado ¿Quién viviría en un lugar así? Nos preguntamos todos

-jajajajajaja pero que es esa cosa jajajajaja persona ¿estás seguro que esa chica esta hay jajajajaja que ridículo-dijo hayate de una forma tan burlona que todos lo quedamos mirando serios

-bueno, bueno era una broma pero no me miren así-dijo hayate ligeramente intimidado por todas nuestras miradas que retrocedió pisando una rama asiendo un ligero pero fuerte ruido

-Hay viene-dijo persona ocultándose en las sombras

Todos miramos en dirección al edificio abandonado y escuchamos el golpe de una puerta al abrirse dejando ver a una hermosa chica de pelo castaño corriendo junto con una tigresa blanca, la chica parecía una diosa con esos shorts negros arañados por todas partes, camisa negra con tirantes igual de arañada y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, simplemente hermosa….espera…..pero que rayos estoy pensando yo no soy así

**Fin Pdv (Natsume)**

**Pdv normales**

-No se queden hay como unos idiotas atrápenla-dijo persona

Mikan estaba corriendo y fue rodeada por un aro de hielo

-no escaparas-dijo nobara lanzándole espadas de hielo

Mikan esquivo todas las espadas y movió su mano haciendo que nobara dejara de moverse y se aproximara a ella lentamente

-me gusta tu Alice, me pregunto qué otras cosas podre hacer con él-dijo Mikan acercando su mano a su frente pero se detuvo y la quedo mirando-pero prefiero quitártelo cuando mueras, de todas formas morirás aquí-dijo Mikan

Mikan toco el cuello de nobara con su dedo y nobara comenzó a gritar de dolor de una forma desesperada

-!SUELTAME ¡!TE LO SUPLICO SUELTAME¡-gritaba nobara

Mikan seguía tocando su cuello pero de pronto sintió que se elevaba en el aire a través de un tornado de viento

-maldito monstruo repugnante-le dijo hayate-no te consentiré que le hagas daño a mis amigos entendiste-termino de decir hayate

-parece que la cubito de hielo no binó sola y tampoco creo que tu lo estés de hecho siento la presencia de 5 personas más aquí-dijo Mikan-vamos no tengan miedo y salgan de ahí

De los arboles bajaron hajime, natsume, rui y…Tsubasa

Mikan se quedo mirando a Tsubasa por un rato pero ella ya sabía que sus hermanos ya no eran los mismos de antes ya que ella se había enterado de que les habían borrado la memoria así que era obvio de que no la reconocería

Mitsuki se posiciono a lado de Mikan mostrando las garras en posición de pelea para proteger a Mikan

Natsume comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego mientras nobara se reponía y lanzaba cuchillas de hielo

-rui quédate aquí conmigo, quiero que me digas que clase de maldiciones utilizara para atacar ya que esa chica no mata con nada más que con maldiciones haciendo sufrir a la gente-le dijo persona a rui por telepatía, rui obedeció trepándose a un árbol quedando a lado de persona

Mientras tanto Mikan esquivaba todos los ataques que le lanzaban natsume y nobara y cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, hayate la detuvo gritándole unas palabras que dejaron a Mikan de una forma descontroladamente peligrosa

-SERAS DESGRACIADA MALDITA MONSTRUOSIDAD, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAGAS LLAMAR HUMANA, OJALA TU Y TODA TU MALDITA FAMILIA SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO-le grito hayate de una forma descontrolada

-no debió decir eso, por sus actos ella se lo hará pagar-dijo persona de forma divertida al ver la cara de Mikan

Mikan se quedo mirando fijamente a hayate que respiraba de forma agitada por todo lo que había gritado

-tu lengua es muy larga y descontrolada, veamos que tan fuerte gritas de dolor cuando te este sacando los ojos-dijo Mikan que en un chasquido de sus dedos hayate comenzó a gritar de desesperación

-haber si con eso aprendes a quedarte callado y no hablar más de lo debido-dijo Mikan

-¿Qué maldición uso rui?-pregunto persona

-e-esa m-mal-di-dicion e-es un-a mal-dicion pro-prohibida-dijo rui muy impactado

-¿y cómo funciona esa maldición prohibida?-pregunto persona muy interesado

-esa maldición consiste en hacer sentir a una persona un dolor que en realidad no siente, por ejemplo en estos momentos hayate está sintiendo como si le estuvieran arrancando los ojos muy lenta y dolorosamente pero en realidad su ojos siguen hay-explico rui muy serio

-¿y por qué está prohibida?-volvió a preguntar persona

-se dice que una vez alguien intento aprovecharse de su poder y vengarse de todos los que lo rodeaban y ese Alice lo termino matando así mismo haciendo que su dolor se volviera real y se le callera la piel y empezara a llorar sangre, para que no se repitiera esto declararon que ese Alice fuera prohibido, que solo los más poderosos y sorprendentes portadores de Alice pudieran usarlo-termino de explicar rui

Mientras tanto Mikan se acerco lentamente a la tigresa y apunto a hayate asiendo un signo que solo la tigresa entendió y se acerco a hayate en forma de caza con intensiones de comérselo

-bien ya es suficiente- dijo natsume aproximándose a Mikan la golpeo en la cara-deja de maltratar a la gente como si solo fueran muñecos inservibles-dijo natsume, Mikan se lo quedo mirando y movió su mano haciendo que hayate dejara de gritas ya que el dolor se estaba acabando

-me rindo-dijo Mikan dejando sorprendidos a todos

-valla pero parece que esta vez ha sido demasiado fácil-dijo persona bajando del árbol junto con rui

-eso no fue lo mismo que dijiste cuando te deje la cicatriz-dijo Mikan con el seño fruncido

-ese fue un acto de debilidad de mi parte-dijo persona

-Claro, tan débil que escapó como un cobarde abandonar sus-DIJO amigos Mikan en tono burlón

Tsubasa se había mantenido alejado observando la situación con su amigo hajime, Tsubasa buscaba y buscaba en su mente pero no lo descifraba, había algo extraño en esa chica y no sabía que era

-bueno mejor vámonos a la academia antes de que ocurran más problemas-dijo persona

Mikan comenzó a andar pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia la tigresa que se convirtió otra vez en un gato y se subió a la cabeza de Mikan y todos se sorprendieron pero Mikan le resto importancia y comenzó a caminar pero sintió unos ruidos provenientes del edificio y la gata se bajo de su cabeza y Mikan empezó a correr en dirección al edificio, copeo el Alice del hielo y lo cubrió por completo y apretó su mano en un puño y el edificio se desintegro

-a Gakuen Alice ¿cierto?-pregunto Mikan comenzando a caminar a lado de los demás

-si-rui DIJO Mirandola fijamente

-pues los veo haya por qué no estoy dispuesta a caminar hasta allá-dijo Mikan-vamos mitsuki-dijo Mikan y la gata se subió a su hombro para después ambas tele transportarse a la academia Gakuen Alice -que extraño-dijo hajime

Todos asintieron mientras partían de vuelta a Gakuen Alice

-oye hayate-kun ¿Qué se siente sentir que te sacan los ojos?-pregunto rui en modo de burla

-cállate rui-dijo hayate-ahora que lo pienso, no es tan sorprendente como tu decías persona, no nos tardamos mucho en capturarla-dijo hayate

-te equivocas eso no es nada comparado a lo que les dije, parece que ya se canso de que la persiguiéramos y decidió entregarse-dijo persona

-oye persona tú dices que esa chica es muy peligrosa pero acaso ¿ha llegado a un punto de poder definido?-pregunto nobara

-tengo prohibido rebelar esa información-dijo persona-pero con el tiempo lo sabrán-termino de decir con el seño fruncido

Toda habilidad peligrosa desapareció en las sombras del bosque ya que su misión estaba terminada y debían volver a la academia para descansar

**Mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaba el edificio abandonado:**

-señor se han llevado a la chica los hombres de la academia Gakuen Alice ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-dijo un hombre hablando por teléfono

-esperen mi señal yo les daré la orden para que se infiltren en la academia y me traigan a la chica-dijo una voz a través del teléfono

-si mi señor-dijo el hombre de negro cortando la llamada

-escuchen todos, el señor dará la orden para infiltrarnos en la academia y llevarnos a la chica pero hasta entonces no prepararemos, recuerden que no podemos fallarle al líder de la A.A.O.-dijo el hombre

**Continuara….**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y por favor déjenme Reviews por favor, les mando muchos besos y abrazos hasta la próxima ^o^**


	4. Gatita Mala

**Hola a todos ojala les haya gustado el 3 capitulo, ya se la pelea fue muy aburrida y me merezco todo lo que me arrojen, hasta un elefante pero es prometo que la siguiente (si es que hay una ¬¬u) será mas emocionante, disfruten.**

**Capitulo 4: gatita mala**

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Mitsuki y yo nos transportamos a la academia, todo loque la rodeaba eran muros, este lugar parece cárcel pero bueno yo elegí venir a este lugar y no porque ellos fueran más fuertes que yo, al contrario, pero quiero estar cerca de mis hermanos para lograr lo que antes no pude…protegerlos y esta vez no dejare que nada malo les pase a esos dos

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

**Pdv normal**

Mikan camino a la entrada de la academia y no la querían dejar entrar pero Mikan uso el Alice de la tierra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba dentro junto con su nueva mascota mitsuki

Llego a las instalaciones donde un hombre la escolto a la oficina del ESP

-ya hemos llegado- dijo el hombre con apariencia de travesti (ya sabrán quien es ¿no?)

-gracias-dijo Mikan entrando a la oficina del director de primaria

Cuando Mikan entro en la oficina todo estaba oscuro y solo se podía distinguir una silla frente a un escritorio

-siéntate- se escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de la silla

Mikan se sentó en la silla muy desconfiada pero obedeció a las órdenes que le acato el director

-Hace mucho tiempo que quería conocerte yukihara- dijo el hombre

-pues yo soy todo lo contrario Kiunji-dijo Mikan con el seño fruncido

-eres atrevida muchacha-dijo Kiunji con una sonrisa maliciosa-pero iré directo al punto-dijo Kiunji frunciendo el seño- quiero que trabajes para mi muchacha, iras a misiones para complacer a la academia-dijo el desgraciado del ESP- y si te niegas a hacerlo, algo malo le pasara a tus hermanos-termino de decir el director

-bien-dijo Mikan que después se fue

-esto es una locura- pensó Mikan que suspiro mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela

-oye belleza, ¿quieres ir a divertirte un rato conmigo?-dijo un chico acercándose a Mikan coquetamente

Mikan y el chico estaban en frente del salón de clases que se le había asignado Mikan

Mikan miro de arriba abajo al chico con repugnancia, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tomo por el brazo estrellándolo contra la pared que se rompió y el chico voló a través de el salón de Mikan dejando a todos los alumnos sorprendidos incluyendo al profesor

-disculpe esta intromisión pero ese muchacho merecía un fuerte castigo-dijo Mikan dirigiéndose a donde estaba el chico

-si me disculpa me encargare de este engendro mal nacido-dijo Mikan tomando al chico del pie y abriendo la ventana mandándolo a volar y todos quedaron con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

-bueno ahora me presentare, soy Mikan sakura yukihara y no quiero que se acerquen a mi o si no terminaran como el-dijo Mikan apuntando la ventana donde había volado el chico

Todos la miraron con cara de terror incluyendo el profesor, Mikan le resto importancia y se sentó en donde se le dio la gana que fue al final del salón a lado de un chico rubio de ojos color cielo y un chico de cabello azabache que tenía un manga en la cara

-bu-bueno s-se-ño-rit-ta Yuki-hara sea bi-bienbenida al sa-salon-dijo el profesor tartamudeando-bu-bueno clase y-yo me re-retiro-dijo y salió corriendo del salón de clases

-!NO¡-grito la estúpida luna que se había levantado rápidamente de su lugar-tu niñata quien te crees que eres, no tienes ningún derecho a sentarte con mi natsume-sama el es mío y solo mío, yo Luna Koisumi, soy la líder de club de fans de natsume-sama y su fan N°1, tú no eres nadie para entrar como una salvaje al salón además de arruinarme el día te sientas con mi natsume-sama, yo no te permitiré semejante atrocidad-dijo luna

-no sabía que dejaban entrar a los animales al salón ¿y tu mitsuki?-dijo Mikan mirando a su mascota que descansaba en su hombro

-miau-le respondió mitsuki

-muéstrales lo que sabes-dijo Mikan

Mitsuki entendió el mensaje que su dueña le dio y se transformo en un león blanco (la especie es muy rara pero si existe) y se abalanzo sobre luna gruñéndole y mostrándole los colmillos

-ayúdenme, quítenme a esta repugnante bestia de enzima-dijo luna

Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos pero todos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, alguien debía poner a luna en su lugar y Mikan seria ese alguien

-nadie te ayudara….arroz-dijo Mikan con una cara de victoria pero no sonreía-bájate mitsuki-le dijo a su gata que salió de su posición e batalla y se acercaba a su dueña

-¿arroz?-pregunto luna extrañada

-responde esto: ¿Qué significa arroz alrebez?-pregunto Mikan con gracia mientras abría la ventana para salir

Todos se quedaron pensando el significado y cuando lo encontraron todos se empezaron a reír y luna se puso a gritar poco loca

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ZORRA DESGRACIADA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR-grito luna muy enojada, pero cuando todos se dieron cuenta Mikan ya no estaba en el salón y tampoco su mascota mitsuki

**Pdv (Natsume)**

Ruka y yo nos dirigimos al salón de clases pero yo seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido ayer en la misión, cuando entramos todo era lo habitual, luna me acosaba, mucho ruido, no había nada diferente, Ruka acariciaba su conejo y yo intentaba dormir con un manga cubriendo mi cara, luego de unos 15 minutos se escucho un gran golpe, yo me quite el manga destapándome un ojo y pude ver la pared destruida, a la chica de la misión de ayer y a lado de un chico tirado en el piso

-disculpe esta intromisión pero ese muchacho merecía un fuerte castigo-dijo ella

No me intereso nada de lo que decían así que volví a taparme con él manga pero sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y no sé porque me dieron ganas de tomarla de la cintura, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, es muy raro

Deje de prestar atención pero luego de eso volví a fijarme en la conversación

-muéstrales lo que sabes-dijo ella que al parecer se llama Mikan

No se a quien se lo dijo pero después escuche unos gruñidos y luna estaba gritando como una loca así que volví a destaparme un ojo para ver lo que ocurría y me dieron unas ganas de reír ya que el gato se transformo en un león y se había abalanzado sobre luna mientras le gruñía pero lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer lo entendí a la perfección….le había dicho zorra a luna de una forma muy cómica, en definitiva debo conocer a esa chica

**Fin Pdv (natsume)**

**Pdv normal**

Después de que Mikan salió del salón natsume la siguió, tenia curiosidad de saber a dónde se dirigía la castaña

Mikan camino por el bosque hasta encontrar un hermoso lago rodeado de arboles sakura y flores de barios colores, un sitio perfecto para descansar

-al fin un lugar pacifico para dormir-dijo Mikan sentándose debajo de uno de los arboles sakura

Mikan comenzó a cantar (ao no kaori)

Nakaai no sora no shita de soyogu kaze yuragu hana  
Hoho tsutau namida no ito  
Afuredasu michirenai hibi no sabishisa  
Dakiyosete nee… 

Kotoba mo naku sugata mo nai  
Sumiwataru kaori yorisou  
Aseta omoi shinku ni sashite  
Yomigaeru ima****

Ienai kokoro no kizu  
Tomadoi aishita kizu****

Mou nido to modoranu toki kaze wa nagi kage o utsu  
Tsutsumikomu setsuna no ka ni  
Magirawasu tayutau omoi no munashisa  
Dakishimete nee…

Toki o koete sora o koete  
Kono kaori ga anata deshita  
Kuchita omoi itami sae kie  
Sube mo naku tada

Yumemaboroshi  
Hatenai ao no kaori  
Ienai

Kotoba mo naku sugata mo nai  
Kono kaori ga anata deshita  
Aseta omoi shinku ni sashite  
Yomigaeru ima

Toki o koete sora o koete  
Sumiwataru kaori yorisou  
Kuchita omoi itami sae kie  
Sube mo naku tada**  
**  
Mou nido to aenai hito  
Watashi no aishita hito

Luego de cantar aquella canción Mikan se quedo dormida a lado de mitsuki, natsume se quedo escondido detrás de unos arbustos mientras miraba a Mikan embobado y con un ligero sonrojo (!SE VA A CABAR EL MUNDO¡¿NATSUME SONROJADO? XD)

-miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es hyuga, que cuentas compañero-dijo hayate arriba de un árbol junto con rui y hajime

-vallan a molestar a otro lugar-dijo natsume ocultando su sonrojo con su cabello

-estamos aquí desde que empezó a cantar esa muchacha así que no te hagas el desentendido….te gusta-dijo rui en tono burlón

-ve a maldecir a otra parte o yo mismo te rostizare-dijo natsume irritado

-te vimos natsume, estabas sonrojado y casi se te caía la baba de tanto que la mirabas-dijo hajime-¿oigan ya se dieron cuenta?-dijo hajime extrañado

-¿de qué?-preguntaron los 3 al unísono

-la nueva ya no está-dijo hajime mirando los alrededores

Todos observaron el lugar donde Mikan dormía pacíficamente y ya no estaba

-¿acaso uno no puede estar tranquilo en esta academia?-dijo Mikan apareciendo de entre las sombras-parece como si me estuvieran acosando-termino de decir con tono molesto

-pues disculpe su majestad, no queríamos perturbar su sueño-dijo hayate acercándose coquetamente a Mikan

Mikan lo miro por unos instantes y después lo golpeo en sus "partes nobles", hayate se retorció en el piso mientras trataba de no llorar como una niñita

-vuelve a decirme eso y te juro que ahora si te sacare los ojos-dijo Mikan con la voz llena de odio pero a la vez tristeza-no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se me acerquen o si no los matare-dijo y luego desapareció en la obscuridad

-parece que te gusta el peligro hyuga-dijo rui

-por que lo dices-pregunto natsume extrañado

-porque esa chica valla que es peligrosamente atractiva y poderosa, debes tener mucho cuidado, como dice el dicho:

_No juegues con fuego o te quemaras-_dijo y luego se alargo a reír

-se te olvida que mi Alice es el fuego?-dijo natsume con ironía

-recuerda natsume, no hagas enojar a una gatita o puedes salir herido-dijo rui

Después de eso Mikan comenzó a caminar por la academia hasta que se escucho una voz en un megáfono

_Mikan sakura yukihara preséntense en este instante en la oficina del director de primaria_

Mikan dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina del ESP, cuando llego toco la puerta y se escucho un "pase", cuando entro vio al director muy enojado y a persona con una sonrisa maliciosa, eso no significaba nada bueno

-siéntate-ordeno el director

-que hice ahora-dijo Mikan mientras se sentaba en la silla de mala gana

-es tu primer día aquí y ya estás haciendo alboroto en la escuela, rompiste un muro de uno de los salones, dejaste a un alumno grave en la enfermería y mira esa ropa toda arañada y sucia que tienes puesta, aquí en la escuela debemos dar un buen ejemplo a la sociedad o se nos quitaran los privilegios que nos da el gobierno-dijo el director con el seño fruncido

-¿entonces usted cree que encerrando a los niños como en una prisión en un buen ejemplo para la sociedad?-dijo Mikan muy molesta

-efectivamente-dijo persona-a los niños se les debe enseñar a ser obedientes a todo lo que se les dice y entre mas encerrados mejor-termino de decir

-todos ustedes son unos malditos-dijo Mikan mas que enfurecida

-cuida tu lengua niñita-dijo persona-o serás castigada-dijo enojado

-tranquilo persona, Mikan te propongo un trato, si haces todo lo que yo te ordene sin quejarte y lo haces bien le devolveremos la memoria a tus hermanos pero si no, no tendremos más opción que matarlos-dijo el director muy serio

-ustedes no les tocaran ningún pelo a mis hermanos pero si es para que me recuerden y los tenga a mi lado yo….acepto el trato

-bien entonces, tu nombre para las misiones será shiro neko no lo olvides, dependiendo de cómo trabajes en las misiones te asignare una pareja, serás estrella especial-explico persona- y hoy tienes una misión así que te mandare un mensaje-termino de decir

-si eso es todo me voy-dijo Mikan pero fue detenida antes de que lograra salir de la habitación y persona le coloco una pulsera en la muñeca izquierda

-antes de que te vayas quiero que te pongas esto, es un limitador Alice así que no podrás usar ninguno de tus Alices a menos que yo lo permita pero persona te lo quitara antes de que te vayas a la misión-dijo el director-ya te puedes ir intrépida gatita blanca-dijo el ESP

**Bueno muchachos eso a sido todo por hoy ojala les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, les quiero comunicar de que no estoy segura de cuanto me tardare haciendo cada capítulo tal ve capítulos por semana pero no estoy segura, les mando muchos besos y abrazos, déjenme Reviews y no se porten mal o Mikan les sacara los ojos**

**Mikan: y no es mentira ¬¬**

**Ailyn: jeje adiós (pueden decirme como quieran, es posible que en cada capítulo me ponga un nombre distinto pero estoy más acostumbrada a que me llamen Takora) pásenlo sugoi**


	5. mision y reencuentro

**Hola muchachos, les tengo un mensaje, quiero que dejen Reviews con sus respuestas pero la cosa es que tengo muchas ideas para crear otra serie mas además de esta pero no se preocupen, no dejare de lado a "poder y fuerza" seguiría sacando episodios pero primero quería comentárselos a ustedes**

**La serie se llamaría "la resistencia", después les dejare un resumen para que lo entiendan y comenten**

**Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo ^^**

**Capitulo 5: misión y reencuentro**

Mikan estaba muy cansada mentalmente así que se dirigió a su nueva habitación ubicada en el edificio de estrella especial

Subió al 5 piso y se detuvo en frente de una puerta blanca con el nombre "yukihara", cuando entro a la habitación se sorprendió al ver lo grande de esta, parecía una casa completa, había un gran comedor que a lado tenía un balcón con puerta corrediza de vidrio, la cocina y una habitación para invitados junto con un baño, una escalera que llevaba a el segundo piso, cobertizo y ático (¿hasta eso?, que suerte tienes Mikan, enamoras a natsume, eres poderosa y tienes una habitación así como te envidio XP)al abrir la puerta de su habitación pudo observar que era de color blanco intenso casi plateado, una cama de 2 plazas color café claro con cubre cama de terciopelo y con un velador café oscuro, un escritorio y 3 puertas, 2 de madera y 1 de vidrio, las cuales consistían en el baño, el armario y el balcón y por ultimo 2 ventanas con cortinas color miel como los ojos de Mikan

Mikan no se fijo mucho en la habitación, solo quería descansar un rato antes de irse a la misión, luego de unos 10 minutos Mikan se despertó al sentir su teléfono vibrar, tenía un mensaje

**Mensaje de: persona**

**Para: shiro neko **

**Tu misión será dentro de 20 minutos así que apresúrate, no me gusta esperar, esta misión será muy importante así que quiero que traigas todas las piedras Alice que has recolectado y todas las armas que has reunido, deberás hacerlo bien, viste de negro y cuando llegues al bosque norte te entregare tu mascara y te quitare el limitador**

Mikan se apresuro en darse una ducha en la cual se tardo 10 minutos, luego se puso su ropa para la misión la cual consistía en una camisa negra con tirantes dejando descubierto el ombligo, unos shorts negros de cuero y unos botines negros con diseños blancos, como bien decía el mensaje de persona Mikan había estado reuniendo piedras Alices y recolectando las armas de las personas que la atacaban así que decidió llevar unas navajas, unas pistolas, escopetas, bombas, cuchillos, lo básico pero también guardo en su bolsillo unas píldoras para aliviar el dolor, solo por si acaso y guardo todas las piedras Alice que había recolectado que eran muchas, a Mikan solo le quedaban 5 minutos así que en vez de caminar uso el Alice de la tele transportación lo cual le dio unas descargas eléctricas, en realidad las descargas no le dolieron nada así que fácilmente se pudo transportar al bosque norte

-5 minutos de adelanto, nada mal-dijo persona apareciendo en las sombras-me sorprende que puedas moverte, después de todo es un Alice nivel 10-dijo con algo de asombro

-yo no soy como los demás persona, solo sentí un pequeño piquete en la muñeca pero nada más, no es tan terrible como dices-dijo Mikan con victoria en a voz pero se mostraba indiferente

-como sea, toma esta será tu mascara para las misiones, mientras estés en una no podrás quitártela por nada del mundo o descubrirán tu identidad-dijo persona dándole a Mikan una máscara de gato blanco casi plateado con la figura de una cicatriz color azul en el ojo derecho (esto lo saque porque mi primo estaba viendo el rey león 2 y me pareció buena idea poner la cicatriz de cobu en la serie XD) cosa que iso sonreír a Mikan internamente

-que tengo que hacer?- dijo Mikan como si no le interesara y que fuera aburrido pero la verdad a Mikan le encantaba la adrenalina

-borrar toda la información que nos robaron de la academia, matar a todos, quitarles sus piedras Alices, quitarles sus armas y destruir el edificio- resumió rápidamente persona

-solo eso?- pregunto Mikan alzando una ceja en signo de interrogación

- y de paso puedes matarlos o torturarlos de la manera que se te dé la gana- dijo persona con una sonrisa- aun que tal ves los gritos de desesperación de esas personas no serán suficientes para que quedes satisfecha-termino de decir abriendo los brazos para que lo abrazara

-te extrañe mucho….Rei-susurro Mikan abrazándolo con expresión seria (PERO QUE MIER….MIERCOLES JAJAJA pensaron que diría otra cosa pero no, yo no digo groserías XP)

-lamento lo de tus hermanos-dijo persona quitándose la máscara del rostro mostrando unos penetrantes ojos negros (no se cual es su color de ojos original)- y lamento lo que ocurrió en la oficina, el director no puede saber esto-termino que decir abrazándola mas fuerte

-yo lamento lo de tu cicatriz- dijo Mikan en tono de culpa

-no pudiste hacer nada pequeña, después de todo ahora yo tendré que protegerte siendo tu padrino-(se me acaba de ocurrir, estoy viendo Harry Potter y el prisionero de ascaban)-después de lo ocurrido en el bosque no quiero que liberes tu poder aun que ya sepas manejarlo, no te esfuerces mucho en la misión Mikan-dijo y se separo de ella colocándose la máscara otra vez-antes de que se me olvide toma esto, has que tus hermanos coman esto y en unos cuantos minutos te recordaran-dijo extendiéndole unos caramelos a Mikan

-no te preocupes, te prometo que no me esforzare, y gracias adiós….tío-dijo Mikan y desapareció en las sombras (que conste que persona es el padrino de Mikan pero ella está acostumbrada a llamarlo tío)

Mikan corría en dirección al inicio de la barrera y de un salto logro pasarla usando el Alice de la anulación, Mikan en vez de correr comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol para llegar más rápido a su destino, cuando Mikan llego al edificio lo observo por unos instantes, guardias por todos lados, puertas serradas desde adentro, ventanas reforzadas etc. Sería muy fácil entrar a la base sin un solo rasguño y sin ser vista

Mikan comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio con intenciones de que alguno de los guardias la viera y tal y como pensó uno de los guardias se dio cuenta y le apunto con el arma

-aléjate niñita, esto no es un patio de juegos- dijo el hombre, Mikan pensaba:

¿Este idiota me estará tomando el pelo o qué?, seguramente tiene más de 100 años si cree que soy una niña, MIKAN, no te desconcentres y termina esta misión de una maldita vez-se regaño así misma mientras pensaba

Mikan se acercaba lentamente al hombre y en un movimiento de su mano lo mato pero evitando que callera sangre después de eso Mikan uso el Alice de poseer un cuerpo o un objeto apoderándose del cuerpo del hombre sin vida en el piso

-no es de mi preferencia pero es lo que hay-dijo Mikan tomando el arma del hombre y aproximándose a la puerta para entrar

Mikan abrió la puerta como si nada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la computadora principal donde tendría que borrar la información necesaria

Cuando llego a la computadora principal comenzó a jaquear la información y a borrar todo lo que le encargaron eliminar a Mikan

Mikan borro toda la información hasta que se dio cuenta de que había una carpeta completa con su nombre y de sus dos hermanos

Mikan se dispuso a leer la información de su hermano mayor:

**Nombre: Tsubasa**

**Apellido: yukihara**

**Alice: manipulación de sombras**

**Edad: 18 años**

**Información: tiene 2 hermanos menores, Youishi yukihara, el hermano más pequeño de los 3 y se desconoce la identidad de el segundo(A) hermano(A), el vivió con sus padres Yuka yukihara y Azumi yukihara en el campo, Tsubasa fue capturado por la academia Alice a los 15 años debido a un dardo tranquilizante en su hombro, junto con su hermano Youishi pero su otro(A) hermano(A) logro escapar, Tsubasa perdió a sus padres el mismo día en que lo capturaron ya que ellos se negaron a entregar a sus hijos, al llegar a la academia a Tsubasa se le fue borrada la memoria y al único que logra reconocer es a su hermano Youishi, hasta el día de hoy Tsubasa ha hecho misiones para la academia en habilidad peligrosa.**

Cuando Mikan termino de leer se sorprendió al ver que no habían descubierto de que ella era la hermana faltante pero apenas se recupero de su shock elimino rápidamente la información de Tsubasa y se dispuso a ver la de Youishi:

**Nombre: Youishi**

**Apellido: yukihara**

**Alice: manipulación de fantasmas**

**Edad: 3 años **

**Información: tiene 2 hermanos mayores, Tsubasa yukihara, que es el hermano mayor de los 3 y se desconoce la identidad de el segundo(A) hermano(A), el vivió con sus padres Yuka yukihara y Azumi yukihara en el campo, Youishi fue capturado por la academia Alice a penas de tener 1 año de nacido debido a que se lo llevaron sin necesidad de pelear, junto con su hermano Tsubasa pero su otro(A) hermano(A) logro escapar, Youishi perdió a sus padres el mismo día en que lo capturaron ya que ellos se negaron a entregar a sus hijos, al llegar a la academia a Youishi se le fue borrada la memoria y al único que logra reconocer es a su hermano Tsubasa, hasta el día de hoy Youishi ha sido entrenado de una forma muy particular para que en el futuro pueda hacer misiones para la academia en habilidad peligrosa.**

Cuando Mikan termino de leer volvió a borrar la información rápidamente, hasta que al fin se dispuso a leer su información:

**Nombre: Mikan **

**Apellido: yukihara**

**Alice: anulación, SEC, maldición y curación**

**Edad: 14 años **

**Información: tiene 2 hermanos la cual su información es desconocida, vivió en el campo junto con sus padres y sus hermanos, quisieron capturarla a los 11 años pero ella logro escapar gracias a su ****descontrol**** de sus Alices pero sus padres murieron y es información desconocida lo que les ocurrió a sus hermanos, Mikan ha logrado escapar de la academia por 3 años sin un solo rasguño, pero hace un día atrás Mikan decidió entregarse a la academia por razones desconocidas, su padrino Rei serio se encargara de su entrenamiento hasta que se declare lo contrario.**

A Mikan no le gusto nada la información que tenían de ella en la computadora así que decidió que su información seria lo único que no borraría pero que la cambiaria y así fue:

**Nombre: Mikan **

**Apellido: desconocido**

**Alice: anulación, SEC, maldición y curación**

**Edad: 14 años**

**Información: no tiene hermanos, la identidad de sus difuntos padres es desconocida, Mikan se ocultaba en un edificio abandonado junto a su mascota mitsuki, a Mikan trataron de capturarla infinidad de veces desde que tenía 11 años y la primera vez pudo escapar fácilmente usando sus Alices, debido a que Mikan ya se había cansado de escapar dejo que la capturaran los hombres de la academia Alice, el maestro de habilidades peligrosas mejor conocido como persona se encargara de su entrenamiento hasta que se declare lo contrario.**

Después de eso Mikan satisfecha con su trabajo se dispuso a hacer lo que le quedaba de la misión, matarlos a todos y destruir el lugar**, **salió del cuerpodel hombre sin vida y se dispuso a salir, al salir comenzó a caminar y un hombre y una mujer se dieron cuenta de su presencia y corrieron a atacarla pero primero llamaron refuerzos ya que había un intruso en la base

-hay una chica en la base necesitamos refuerzos-dijo el hombre y después de eso se aproximo a ella-ven aquí muchacha-dijo mientras se acercaba para atacarla con unos rayos eléctricos

-Alice de los rayos y Alice del hierro-pensó Mikan –necesito el hierro para matar al rayo-termino de pensar y con cuidado toco la frente del hombre con Alice de rayo sacando una piedra color amarillo con algunos destellos blancos

-qu-que isiste niñ…-dijo el hombre al no poder usar su Alice pero fue interrumpido ya que a los pocos segundos después su cabeza rodo por el piso y Mikan tenia su brazo cubierto de metal haciendo parecer que en vez de un brazo tenía una espada

-hibiki-kun-grito la chica mientras se le caían unas cuantas lagrimas-desgraciada-volvió a gritar la muchacha y con toda la rabia del mundo transformo su brazo en espada y se dirigió a atacar a Mikan-cómo pudiste matarlo, nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por él y ahora por tu culpa nunca podre hacerlo-gritaba la muchacha desesperada mientras la atacaba

-ese no es mi problema muchacha…yo no soy la causa de tu sufrimiento, pudiste haberle dicho tu amor mucho antes y el hubiera muerto sabiendo que lo amabas, pero al parecer fuiste demasiado cobarde, además yo he perdido cosas peores a esta-dijo Mikan esquivando todos los golpes que le proporcionaba la chica-te duele el corazón no?-dijo Mikan y después de decir eso le clavo la espada en el pecho de la chica…justo en su corazón, matándola al instante y cayendo al piso-vete con él, haber si le confiesas tu amor en el infierno-dijo Mikan que después de eso se percato de que muchas presencias se acercaban rápidamente en su dirección

Cuando llegaron los refuerzos Mikan los levito a todos y creó un tornado donde se ahogaron todos los refuerzos y a medida que morían, sus piedras Alices salían de sus cuerpos y se dirigían a Mikan y esta los guardaba

Al matarlos a todos Mikan se dispuso a salir y cuando lo iso destruyo el lugar con un tornado de viento mesclado con cuchillos de hielo, listo, su misión estaba completada

Cuando Mikan volvió a la academia ya eran las 12:00 AM y las estrellas resplandecían de manera hermosa, cuando Mikan llego al bosque mitsuki apareció transformada en un tigre blanco tal y como Mikan le había dicho, Mikan se subió al lomo de mitsuki y esta comenzó a correr en dirección a las habitaciones pero algo las iso parar a ambas ya que escucharon un sonido proveniente de atrás de un árbol, parecía un fantasma y a Mikan se le paro el corazón pero no porque le tuviera miedo a los fantasmas si no que ya se había dado cuenta quien era el que los provocaba y efectivamente era su hermano…..Youishi

¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la noche si solo tiene 3 años?-se preguntaba Mikan mentalmente- tendré que llevármelo-volvió a pensar Mikan con el seño fruncido

Mikan dio la vuelta en el árbol y efectivamente estaba un pequeño niño con cabello plomo verdoso y sus ojos del mismo color

-disculpa niño, pero ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde con la hora que es?-dijo Mikan cortésmente pero con el seño fruncido-es peligroso que estés aquí-termino de decir, el muchacho solo la veía y no le respondía

-no sé donde estoy y tengo hambre-dijo fácilmente el niño

De pronto Mikan recordó los caramelos que le había dado Rei y se le ocurrió una forma perfecta para que el chico se los comiera

-tengo unos dulces en el bolsillo ¿los quieres?, también puedo llevarte a tu habitación-dijo Mikan, el pequeño solo asintió

Mikan le dio los dulces al pequeño y este se los comió y le empezó a doler la cabeza por los recuerdos que le llegaban

Mikan no estaba segura si servirían los caramelos con el antídoto pero en lo más profundo de su ser ella rezaba para que funcionaran

-dime, ¿Cuál es tu habitación?-pregunto Mikan subiendo al niño al lomo de mitsuki

-estrella especial-dijo el niño sobándose la cabeza-tercer piso, tercera habitación-respondió

Mikan siguió todas las instrucciones que le daba su hermanito hasta que llegaron a la habitación del chiquillo

-adiós-dijo Mikan despidiéndose del pequeño pero justo cuando se volteo para marcharse él la agarro de la camiseta

-gracias….one-san….por todo, supongo que ahora si te quedaras con nosotros-dijo en chiquito dándole una sonrisa- gracias por intentar protegerme aquella vez-termino de decir abrazándola

-claro que me quedare con ustedes y de nada hermanito yo aria todo por protegerlos-dijo Mikan correspondiendo el cariñoso abrazo de su hermano- pero mejor entra a tu habitación, mañana hablaremos de esto-dijo Mikan dándole un besito en la frente y caminando hacia su habitación junto a su gatita.

**Bueno muchachos eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado el episodio de hoy, déjenme Reviews y los quiero mucho bye bye ^^**


	6. reencuentro de familia

**Holiwis a todos, marcela aquí presentándose, jajajajaja siempre me cambio el nombre XD espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior pero bueno aquí está el siguiente, por si a caso les quiero comunicar que el próximo capítulo no está nada relacionado a la serie ya que como les había explicado antes será el resumen de la nueva historia que pienso crear que como ya mencione antes se llamara "la resistencia" para que estén al tanto de la historia y si les gusta o no, ¿ok?, bien disfruten de este episodio que sin duda alguna no será el ultimo**

**Capitulo 6: un reencuentro de familia**

**Pdv (Youishi)**

Cuando fui a dormirme no podía parar de pensar en ella y en lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos, al fin pude lograr volver a ver a mi hermana, mi preciada hermana mayor, estoy seguro de que Tsubasa aun no la recuerda ya que a él también le borraron la memoria pero con el paso del tiempo la recuperara si alguien le da el antídoto de forma adecuada y no dudare en que sea mi hermana quien se la dé o si no se la meteré a la fuerza por la nariz ( jajaja a mi me amenazaban de meterme la comida por la nariz si no terminaba de comer cuando era pequeña XD) pero por el momento creo que tendré que fingir de que no conozco a Mikan y nada que me relacione con ella o pueden sospechar y podrían descubrir que somos hermanos, no puedo dejar que eso pase o la vida de mis hermanos y la mía correrá peligro (¿tiene 3 años y es así de inteligente? Yo con suerte a los tres años sabia juntar bloques XD)

Pero bueno tendré que idear algún plan para que Mikan no se me acerque, de seguro esto nos dolerá tanto a mí como a ella pero si queremos estar a salvo debemos tener precaución, sé que mi hermana es fuerte, yo nunca estuve con ella por culpa de esta estúpida academia del demonio (que tierno 0-0) entonces quiero saber más de ella así que mañana le pediré a natsume si me deja ir a su salón por que creo que esta hay pero le tengo muchas preguntas, donde vivió, como escapaba, ¿se encontraba bien? Porque me sorprende mucho que haya escapado por tanto tiempo y la academia no la pudieron atrapar en todo este tiempo a menos de que sea esa chica, aquí en la academia le dicen "trueno obscuro" pero dicen que esa chica no tiene alma así que no creo que sea mi hermana porque ella es la persona más amable, graciosa y tierna que conozco, Mikan no podría dañar a nadie, mejor dejare de pensar en eso después de todo aun soy un niño y tengo mucho sueño

**Fin Pdv (Youishi)**

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Mikan se despertó a las 3 de la mañana así que todavía estaba oscuro afuera, se preparo algo para desayunar y se le ocurrió invitar a Youishi, cuando estaba afuera de la habitación de niño se dio cuenta de la hora, apenas y eran las 4:15 de la mañana, un pequeño no podría estar despierto a estas horas y prefirió dejarlo dormir pero apenas y se dio la vuelta para irse el pequeño abrió la puerta como si nada

-estaba esperando a que llegaras-dijo el niño frotándose un ojo

-solo venia a ver si estabas bien-dijo Mikan con indiferencia

-mentirosa-dijo el pequeño-se cuando la gente miente-termino de decir

-quería venir a invitarte a mi habitación a desayunar pero me di cuenta de la hora cuando llegue aquí-dijo Mikan-perdona si te e despertado you-chan-termino de decir

-no te preocupes, de todos modos estuvieras despierta o no pe iba a ir a buscar a tu habitación para hablar contigo-dijo Youishi dándole un abrasó a Mikan que correspondió, Mikan cargo a Youishi en brazos hasta llegar a su habitación en la cual esta justo en frente de la de natsume

-natsume-dijo Youishi mirando hacia la habitación del azabache

-ocurre algo Youishi- dijo Mikan que miraba a la misma dirección que su hermano

-ahora vuelvo espérame adentro, no tardare nada-dijo Youishi comenzando a caminar en dirección a la habitación del chico con Alice de fuego

-vale pero no te tardes-dijo Mikan- te preparare unos jod cake-dijo mientras entraba en su habitación

Youishi se apresuro a entrar a la habitación de natsume con mucho sigilo sin hacer ni emitir ningún ruido, Youishi llego junto a la cama del azabache que dormía pacíficamente, Youishi se subió en sima de él y comenzó a saltar en la cama como si se tratase de un niño despertando a su padre

-Youishi ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto natsume medio adormilado

-me invitaron a desayunar y quiero que vengas conmigo oni-chan-dijo el niño

-pero si son como las 4 de la mañana you-chan-dijo natsume

-y eso que, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas-dijo Youishi

-está bien-dijo natsume levantándose

-te espero afuera de tu habitación-dijo Youishi saliendo del cuarto

-ok, no me tardo-dijo natsume

Natsume no se demoro nada en cambiarse de ropa y como esperaba, Youishi lo esperaba afuera de la habitación y arrastrándolo a la habitación de en frente

-Ya volví- dijo Youishi mientras arrastraba a natsume

-estoy en la cocina- dijo Mikan mientras preparaba el desayuno

-traje compañía-dijo Youishi entrando en la cocina junto a natsume

Mikan se dio la vuelta para ver al azabache siendo arrastrado por su hermano en su dirección

-huele bien-dijo Youishi- el es natsume, es como mi hermano, parece que natsume fuera mi hermano ya que a Tsubasa con suerte y lo veo-dijo Youishi mientras los 3 se sentaban en la mesa para desayunar

Natsume no había dicho nada desde que entraron en la habitación de Mikan, el estaba en una especie de shock el ver a Youishi con ella y eso era raro

-"seguro que esta chica planea algo" pensó natsume "es muy extraño que conozca a Youishi si ella solo llego ayer y Youishi está aquí desde 1 año de nacido, esta chica es muy sospechosa"

En todo lo que quedo del desayuno natsume y Mikan no paraban de darse miradas asesinas entre si

Mientras Youishi trataba tener una conversación con Mikan sentía la tensión del ambiente

-Mikan- llamo Youishi- ¿en qué piensas?-termino de decir

-tu amigo natsume…-dijo Mikan pero dejo la frase incompleta, natsume se sonrojo un poco al saber que hablaba de él- no me cae bien-termino de decir a lo que a Youishi y natsume les salió una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza

-bueno cambiando de tema, Youishi ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-dijo natsume

-quería que la conocieras-dijo el pequeño

-¿y de donde la conoces?-pregunto natsume

-emm…..pues-Youishi estaba en blanco, no sabía qué hacer

-cuando llegue a la academia me perdí en el bosque norte, Youishi me encontró y me trago a las instalaciones-dijo Mikan ayudando a su hermano-y como agradecimiento le invite a desayunar-termino de decir mientras lavaba los platos

-¿eso es cierto?-pregunto natsume mirando a Youishi a lo cual el niño solo asintió con la cabeza

-oye sal de ahí mal educada, tenemos visitas-dijo Mikan mirando la entrada de la cocina

Natsume y Youishi no sabían a quien le estaba hablando Mikan así que miraron en la misma dirección que ella lo hacía y pudieron observar a una hermosa gatita blanca entrar y se dirigía en dirección a Mikan

-tienes hambre no?-pregunto Mikan mirando a la gatita la cual solo maulló en respuesta-te daré uno poco de salmón, mientras te sirvo el alimento ve a saludar-dijo Mikan a la gata

La gatita se acerco a Youishi y acaricio muchacho rozando su mejilla

Y cuando se acerco a natsume lo observo por unos instantes antes de hacer que le acariciara la cabeza y la gata se sentara en su regazo ronroneando

-Qué bonita-dijo Youishi-como te dejaron traerla Mikan?-pregunto curioso

-digamos que aquí en la academia nadie puede decirme nada-dijo Mikan mientras le mostraba el plato a su mascota mitsuki y esta se bajaba de un salto de las piernas de natsume

Youishi se puso serio por un momento pero después cambio a una carita de perrito mientras miraba a natsume

-quiero ir a tu salón hoy-dijo Youishi con esa cara que solo Mikan sabía rechazar

-vale-dijo natsume-ya son las 6 de la mañana, creo que tendremos que irnos-dijo natsume levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

-después de el primer receso quiero verte en el bosque norte para hablar contigo o-n-e-c-h-a-n-susurro Youishi al oído de Mikan y después salía junto con natsume

**Horas más tarde:**

Mikan caminaba por los pasillos de la academia con tal de llegar a su salón de clases

Al llegar al salón alguno de los alumnos se quedaron observando a Mikan y de a poco se fueron acercando a ella a tal punto de rodearla completamente

-que esta pasando-pregunto Mikan extrañada

-jajajajaja no creas que dejaremos que atemorices a nuestro salón solo porque eres la nueva, vamos a dejarte bien en claro que tú no eres nadie comparada con nosotros-dijo permy presumidamente

-tampoco vamos a consentirte que le digas zorra a luna-dijo uno de los alumnos que rodeaban a Mikan

De un momento a otro a Mikan la levitaron en el aire y todos los demás que la rodeaban comenzaban a atacarla con sus Alices

Mikan no le daba importancia después de todo no quería hacerles daño a sus compañeros pero ninguno de los Alices de los que la atacaban era lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocarle daño o siquiera darle un rasguño

-vamos atáquenla más duro, ¿es todo lo que tienen?-decía luna alentando a los chicos a lastimar a Mikan mas fuerte

Mikan estaba muy aburrida de esperar lo qu continuaba así que se le ocurrió un plan para que la dejaran en paz y le tuvieran miedo

-serán estúpidos-dijo Mikan

Luego de decir eso Mikan creó una ráfaga de viento y todos los que la rodeaban salían disparados en el aire (natsume, Ruka y Youishi aun no llegaban al salón)

-¿les dolió eso?, pues yo creo que no así que jugare un poco mas con ustedes-dijo Mikan levantado la mano- vean sus peores pesadillas y me verán a mi- dijo Mikan mientras hacía que todos los que la atacaron comenzaran a gritar de desesperación, ya que Mikan había usado el Alice de la ilusión y los había echo ver sus peores pesadillas

-basta, oye detente-se escucho desde la puerta del salón

Todos los alumnos que no habían atacado a Mikan estaban horrorizados viendo la escena pero Mikan no le prestó atención a la voz que le hablo hasta que una bola de fuego se dirigió directamente a su rostro pero solo ladeo la cabeza asiendo que la bola de fuego pasara a lado de la cara de Mikan

-te dije que te detuvieras-dijo natsume ligeramente molesto y desafiante

-natsume-dijo Youishi detrás del muchacho

Mikan los observo por un momento pero al final se resigno al ver la cara de su hermano y con un movimiento de su mano termino con la tortura que sus compañeros estaban sintiendo

-todos ustedes son un grupo de llorones-dijo Mikan abriendo la ventana-estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en este lugar-dijo subiendo a la ventana y a punto de salta

-SEÑORITA YUKIHARA BAJE DE HAY INMEDIATAMENTE-dijo el profesor jino-sensei mientras entraba al salón de clases-NO TIENE PERMITIDO SALIR EN MI CLASE-termino de decir muy enojado

-míreme hacerlo-dijo Mikan muy desafiante mientras todos los demás la veían sorprendidos mientras rezaban por ella

-no me subestime señorita-dijo el profesor jino-sensei muy irritado

Mikan miro al profesor con diversión pero no sonreía-entonces supongo que no le importara que le habrá la garganta o si? Señor jino-sensei?- dijo Mikan convirtiendo su brazo en espada (como en el capitulo anterior)

El profesor se quedo helado como el hielo y muy pero MUY pálido como la nieve

-p-puede re-retirarse se-señorita yuk-yukihara-dijo el profesor tartamudeando

-Gracias por su comprensión-dijo Mikan saltando por la ventana

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos por lo que acababan de ver, tanto así que algunos casi se les salían los ojos de la sorpresa

-dejen de mirarme de esa manera mocosos, vamos a la pagina 13 en el libro de problemas matemáticos y resuelvan los problemas que anotare en la pizarra-dijo el profesor jino volviendo a la normalidad e iniciando la clase

**En otro lugar:**

Mikan caminaba por el bosque norte pensando en cómo encontrar a su hermano Tsubasa en esa escuela tan grande

-condenada escuela, quien fue el idiota que diseño esta escuela para que sea tan jodidamente grande-pensó Mikan

-miren esto chicos, no es esa la chica que te golpeo sakuyo-kun?-pregunto un chico de cabello gris y ojos azules oscuros apareciendo junto con 2 chicos frente a Mikan que al parecer por su uniforme eran de secundaria

-si tsusuke-kun, cuánto tiempo sin verte enana, voy a hacerte pagar por lo que me isiste desgraciada-dijo uno de los chicos con el cabello castaño y ojos amarillos como el sol

-que hacemos con ella?-pregunto el tercer chico con el cabello rojo y ojos anaranjados

-vamos a darle una lección a esta chica takashi-kun-respondió sakuyo mientras se acercaba más y más a Mikan

-ponme un dedo encima y te dejare peor que la ultima vez-dijo Mikan atemorizante

-no me das miedo niña-dijo sakuyo a punto de tocar a Mikan pero se detuvo

-espero no estar interrumpiendo nada-dijo un chico de cabello azul con un gorro y una estrella debajo del ojo izquierdo sentado en un árbol

-Ts-Tsubasa-kun-dijeron los 3 chicos muertos de miedo

-ustedes ya están un poco grandes para molestar a los niños-dijo Tsubasa bajando del árbol de un salto

Mikan no podía creer lo que veía, estaba en shock….su hermano, su hermano estaba frente a ella

-no estábamos molestándola, jajajajaja de donde sacas esas cosas jajajajaja jajaja-rio nerviosamente tsusuke mientras sudaba frio

-entonces no los quiero ver aquí de nuevo o les partiré la cara-dijo Tsubasa con el seño fruncido

-SIIII-dijeron los 3 chicos mientras salían corriendo del lugar

-estas bien?-pregunto Tsubasa a Mikan que no dejaba de mirarlo

-sí, gracias por ayudarme-dijo Mikan con rostro inexpresivo

-de nada después de todo persona dijo que debemos vigilarte pero no deberías estar aquí, las clases aun continúan-dijo Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa

-te escapaste de clase?-pregunto Tsubasa con diversión

-no, simplemente el profesor me dejo salir de clases-dijo Mikan de manera simple

Mikan estaba pensando en cómo darle los caramelos con el antídoto a Tsubasa hasta que se le ocurrió una idea perfecta pero tendría que romper un poco su coraza protectora (Mikan en el pasado oculto su verdadero yo y por eso ahora es indiferente ya que esta encerrada dentro de una coraza protectora para que nadie vea su debilidad)

-oye, quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado así que toma-dijo Mikan con rubor en la cara y con una radiante sonrisa mientras le tendía a Tsubasa los caramelos con el antídoto

-gracias, eres muy amable-dijo Tsubasa tomando los caramelos de las manos de Mikan-se ven deliciosos

-lo están, cerca del edificio abandonado había una dulcería, en esa dulcería vendían unos dulces exquisitos y siempre llevo unos pocos en los bolsillos-dijo Mikan

Tsubasa se llevo un caramelo a la boca y comenzó a saborearlo

-están muy buenos-dijo Tsubasa mientras se le iluminaba la mirada

Mikan no estaba segura si funcionaria el antídoto pero en un abrir y serrar de ojos a Tsubasa se le oscureció la vista y sus ojos eran tapados por su azulado cabello

-te sientes bien?-pregunto Mikan preocupada

-Mikan- susurro Tsubasa pero Mikan no lo alcanzo a escuchar

-que dijiste?-pregunto Mikan aun más preocupada

-Mikan-dijo Tsubasa en voz alta para que Mikan lo escuchara pero Tsubasa tomo a Mikan de los hombros y la abrazo mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro

-Ts-Tsubasa, me-me recuerdas?-pregunto Mikan sorprendida

-ahora si-respondió Tsubasa abrazando a Mikan mas fuerte

Mikan y Tsubasa dejaron de abrazarse cuando a lo lejos se escucho el timbre del primer receso pero no les importo y se sentaron a charlar un rato debajo de un árbol sakura

-ya viste a Youishi?-pregunto Tsubasa

-si, lo pude ver ayer, me quede bastante sorprendida, a crecido mucho desde la última vez-dijo Mikan con melancolía

-pues claro si en ese entones tenía 1 año, oye le devolviste la memoria también a el?-volvió a preguntar muy curioso

-tú qué crees?-pregunto Mikan con ironía en la voz

-que si-respondió Tsubasa

-respuesta correcta-dijo Mikan

-MIKAN-NE, TSUBASA-NI-se escucho a la lejos la voz del pequeño Youishi mientras corría hacia ellos lo más rápido que sus piernitas le dejaban

-llego el tercer mosquetero-dijo Tsubasa mientras reía

-tienes razón-dijo Mikan mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa pero casi invisible

Cuando Youishi llego con sus hermanos se sentó junto con ellos y hablaron de diversas cosas hasta que los 3 se quedaron dormidos bajo el árbol

**En otro lugar no muy lejos del paradero de Mikan y sus hermanos:**

**Pdv (natsume)**

Sigo sin creer lo que mis ojos vieron hace unas cuantas horas, enserio tengo curiosidad por saber quién es esa chica y no descansare hasta descubrir quién es en realidad

Estaba caminando por el bosque norte muy despistadamente ya que estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que un sonido me iso dirigir mi atención a un árbol sakura que se encontraba un poco más lejos de mi posición, no le tome importancia al sonido y seguí caminando pero ese mismo sonido se volvió a presentar en el ambiente, el ruido ese parecía de una persona roncando y a mi parecer ese ruido era demasiado molesto así que me acerque para poner fin al sonido pero me quede en shock al ver lo siguiente

La chica nueva estaba dormida en el regazo de sombrita el cual estaba sentado dormido en árbol sakura y Youishi estaba dormido en el pecho de Mikan…..esto es extrañamente raro, pero al verlos me invade una ternura inexplicable pero al mismo tiempo siento un ardor en el pecho al ver a Mikan dormida encima de sombra

Pude ver como Mikan abría lentamente los ojos así que decidí irme de aquí para no despertarlos pero debo descubrir por qué estaban hay esos 3 y no voy a descansar hasta averiguarlo

**Fin Pdv (natsume)**

**Bueno muchachos eso a sido todo por hoy y perdónenme por no subir el capitulo antes pero estuve un poco ocupada con el tema de los exámenes as que por favor perdónenme plisssss, bueno sé que no los merezco pero aun así déjenme Reviews, pórtense bien, no amenacen al profesor como Mikan en este episodio ya que yo no tomare cargos por lo que hayan aprendido en este fic y les mano un gran saludo a todos adiooooooosssssss ^0^ **


	7. secuestro parte 1

**Hola chicos, se que les dije que este episodio no tendría nada que ver con la historia porque sería el resumen de la nueva que estoy creando pero ahora se me ocurrió la brillante idea de poner el resumen y el capitulo en el mismo lugar así que disfruten del resumen y de el nuevo episodio también**

**Resumen de nueva historia:**

**La resistencia**

La academia Alice es una prisión para los infantes que fue hecha por el gobierno para poder manipular a los niños con poderes sobrenaturales llamados "Alices", cada semana el gobierno escoge a un alumno para ser llevado a la "habitación misteriosa" y no vuelven a ser vistos nunca, sin embargo para poderse salvar los niños y adolescentes se ocultan en un lugar del bosque llamado "la resistencia" que tiene como líder al Mikan yukihara , una chica indiferente con un envidiable cuerpo y mucho poder oculto, ella no descansara hasta que cada niño con Alice este a salvo de las manos de la academia y del gobierno pero lo que Mikan no se espero es que hay algo con lo que puede salvar a todos…el amor

**Les gusta?, si es así déjenme Reviews con su opinión pero ahora vamos con el nuevo episodio disfrútenlo**

**Capitulo 7: secuestro parte 1**

**Pdv (Tsubasa)**

No puedo creer que laesteviendo, por fin puedo volver a ver a mi hermanita menor, gracias al cielo….temía que le hubiera pasado algo a Mikan en todo este tiempo pero debido a que me borraron la memoria perdí todos los recuerdos que tuve de ella

Estábamos hablando muy animadamente hasta que Mikan dijo que tenía que irse pero la abrace sentándola en mi regazo para que no escapara y Youishi entendió a la perfección mis intenciones y se subió encima de ella acomodándose en su pecho y así los 3 nos quedamos dormidos, como la familia que somos y ahora no dejare que les hagan daño como la ultima vez, tampoco voy a permitir que algún muchacho se acerque a mi hermana o lamentara haber nacido

**Fin Pdv (Tsubasa)**

**En otro lugar…**

-señor, la base superior fue destruida ayer en la noche, borraron toda la información que habíamos recolectado de la academia Alice a excepción de la información, la computadora está completamente destruida pero lo más raro es que el disco duro está intacto como si quisieran que viéramos esa información-dijo un hombre vestido de negro con un sombrero de empresario

-de quien es la información?-dijo el otro hombre sentado en una silla junto a un escritorio leyendo el periódico

-de una estudiante, tiene una información muy interesante, señor-dijo el hombre

-quiero ver esa información, tal vez me sirva en la organización-dijo el hombre dejando de leer y mirando al otro hombre

-si señor-dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación

**Volviendo con la academia….**

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Me desperté muy lentamente debió a que escuche un sonido extraño pero lo único que logre distinguir fue una sombra negra alejarse cada vez más, luego de eso quise levantarme pero 4 pares de brazos me tenían apresada contra el árbol y así me di cuenta que mis hermanos me tenían abrazada para que no pudiera escapar, esto me recuerda mucho a aquella foto en la que nos encontrábamos en la misma posición que ahora…

**Flash back **

Recuerdo que en ese momento tenía 11 años, fue unos 2 meses antes de que se llevaran a mis hermanos, Tsubasa y yo estábamos jugando mientras Tsubasa cargaba a Youishi en brazos cuando me tropecé y me torcí el tobillo, Tsubasa me cargo hasta un árbol de sakura para que pudiera recostarme y me dio a coger a Youishi para sentarlo en mi regazo mientras mi hermano me revisaba el tobillo

-te duele mucho?-me pregunto preocupado

-no tanto-dije mientras arrullaba a Youishi en mis brazos

-mama y papa no están en casa así que tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que vuelvan, por el momento descansa debe de dolerte bastante-me dijo Tsubasa mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-si-me limite a decir a mi hermano

-por qué tan callada?-me pregunto curioso

-estoy preocupada, mama y papa han estado muy raros estos últimos meses-le dije preocupada- papa a estado más nervioso de lo normal y mama a estado mas histérica que siempre-le dije pero un pensamiento reboto en mi mente

-pues en eso tienes razón Mikan-dijo mi hermano pensativo

-Tsubasa-dije mientras tapaba mis ojos con mi cabello

-dime-me respondió mirándome

-¿de dónde vienen los bebes?-le pregunte mirándolo con un aire de curiosidad en la mirada

Tsubasa me miro por unos momentos antes de ponerse nervioso y comenzar a sudar frio mientras los colores se le subían a la cara

-p-pue-s ve-veras Mik-an a l-los b-be-bebes lo-los tr-trae…-dijo mientras pensaba en algo rápido hasta que me miro con una idea en la cabeza-!la cigüeña¡ si los trae la cigüeña jejejejeje-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Yo era muy inocente en ese entonces así que como una completa idiota se lo creí

-bueno dejemos eso de lado-dijo Tsubasa atrapándome entre sus brazos y haciendo que me sentara en su regazo-descansemos antes de que lleguen mama osa y papa oso-dijo Tsubasa a lo que los dos comenzamos a reír sin parar

Luego de un rato nos quedamos dormidos, pasaron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos cuando llegaron nuestros padres, y como una mala broma decidieron tomarnos una foto antes de despertarnos, fue muy cruel de su parte pero según ellos sería un nuevo recuerdo para el álbum de fotos

**Fin del flash back**

Estaba tan sumida en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta cuando mis hermanos se despertaron y comenzaron a mirarme fijamente

-Mikan-ne-dijo Youishi serio

-Mikan-chan-dijo Tsubasa con el seño fruncido

Cuando al fin pude reaccionar les dirigí la mirada

-qué pasa?-pregunte

-si llega a pasar algo prométenos que no vas a dejarnos-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-por qué me hacen prometer algo como eso?-pregunte bastante extrañada

-promételo-repitieron al unísono

-Bien lo prometo, pase lo que pase no los dejare nunca de los **NUNCAS**-les prometí a mis queridos hermanos

Lo que no me di cuenta era que alguien estaba observándonos mientras mis hermanos y yo teníamos nuestra agradable conversación

-señor, espero instrucciones-dijo un hombre de negro oculto en la sombra de un árbol mientras hablaba por teléfono

Conversación telefónica:

-ya te lo dije, cueste lo que te cueste tráeme a esa niña o el castigo lo pagaras tu ¿entendido?-dijo la voz de un hombre

-que hago con esos niños?-pregunto el hombre que miraba en dirección a los hermanos de Mikan

-a mi me da igual lo que les hagas con tal de que no te sigan, solo necesito a la chica-dijo de nuevo la voz del hombre

-está bien, al anochecer ya estaré en la base-dijo el hombre cortando la llamada

El hombre observo en donde estaban los 3 hermanos hablando antes de comenzar a mirar los alrededores buscando que no hubiera nadie cerca

-esto será muy fácil-dijo el hombre

En un ágil movimiento el hombre se acerco de forma sigilosa para después arrojarles a los hermanos de Mikan unas burbujas de agua explosivas junto con una ráfaga de aire tranquilizante que te deja inconsciente

Mikan ya lo veía venir así que salió de un salto del regazo de Tsubasa y coloco un campo de anulación sobre sus hermanos y sobre ella pero debido a que ese Alice siempre era el que más le costaba controlar además de otro (Alice de maldición) siempre se cansaba más de lo normal y la dejaba agotada

Los ataques del hombre eran constantes así que Mikan no podría mantener la anulación por mucho tiempo, Mikan comenzó a sudar frio y a jadear de cansancio, sus hermanos intentaron ayudarla a mantenerlo pero cuando intentaron tocarla fueron electrocutados, ya que Mikan estaba perdiendo el control de sus alices

-váyanse-dijo Mikan jadeando

-pero…-Youishi estaba a punto de llorar al no poder ayudar a su hermana

-que se vallan-grito Mikan

Tsubasa entendió a la perfección lo que Mikan quiso decir así que tomo a Youishi y comenzó a correr mientras su hermanito menor no paraba de gritar que lo soltara

-yo pensé que eras mas fuerte niñita-dijo el hombre mientras reía

-y no pensaste mal-dijo Mikan mientras se levantaba

-demuéstrame que no me equivoque-dijo el hombre en posición de pelea

Mikan se paro correctamente y espero a que llegaran los ataques del hombre que en poco tiempo llegaron pero fueron esquivados y regresados por nuestra castaña

-nada mal enana-dijo el hombre-haber que haces con esto-dijo lanzando una bola de fuego

-fácil-dijo Mikan mientras anulaba la bola de fuego pero a cabio de eso quedo bastante débil así que no se dio cuenta del último movimiento del hombre el cual la golpeo en la cara asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al piso

Mientras Mikan estaba en el piso intentando inútil mente de pararse una enredadera de plantas gigante aprisiono su cuerpo al suelo

-sigo sin creer que el feje podría necesitarte teniéndome a mi pero bueno el señor te desea en su base y allí te tendrá

-por qué tendría que ir con ustedes? No sé si te diste cuenta pero fácilmente puedo salir de aquí y matarte-dijo Mikan con ironía

-jajajajajaja, te estás resistiendo mucho niña, pues con todo gusto te lo diré, esta es la respuesta a todas tus plegarias-dijo el hombre sacando una jeringa de su bolsillo con un contenido color plateado-este es un veneno muy potente, con solo olerlo te mataría en un instante, como ya debiste haberte dado cuenta no vine solo a este lugar, mis compañeros están esparciendo este veneno en todos los alimentos que hay en esta escuela, tanto en las semillas como en los frutos silvestres y obvia mente también en la cafetería de la escuela, en cuanto los alumnos y profesores de la academia lo injieran morirán a menos que vengas conmigo-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa macabra y una voz llena de arrogancia

-desgraciado-dijo Mikan mientras pensaba en alguna manera de cambiar las cosas

-"que hago, si no voy con ellos mataran a todos, a menos que…"pensó Mikan cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea

-esta bien, iré con ustedes pero tengo condiciones-dijo Mikan con seriedad

-suena razonable, cuáles son esas condiciones?-pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa triunfante

-se que de ahora en adelante no me dejaran tener contacto con nadie así que quiero despedirme de los que conozco y quiero que me dejes hablar con mi entrenador-dijo Mikan con seriedad

-bien, pero te estaré vigilando, tienes 2 horas y cuando llegue ese momento automáticamente serás transportada a este lugar-dijo el hombre mientras desaparecía en las sombras

En cuanto el hombre desapareció de la vista de Mikan ella comenzó a correr en dirección a las habitaciones ya que sabía que sus hermanos estarían allí

Mikan llego a las habitaciones como si hubiera volado y prácticamente si voló ya que uso el Alice del vuelo

-Tsubasa, Youishi-los llamo Mikan

-que paso? Te encuentras bien?-dijo Tsubasa examinándola de la cabeza a los pies

-one-chan estas bien?-pregunto Youishi con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

-no se preocupen, estoy bien-los calmo Mikan al ver el gran susto que les iso pasar a sus hermanos

Tsubasa y Youishi suspiraron aliviados

-lo que vengo a decirles es que después vallan a mi habitación…hay algo allí que quiero que vean-dijo Mikan mientras salía de a habitación mientras se reflejaba la curiosidad en el rostro de sus hermanos

Luego de eso Mikan se fue directamente a su habitación la cual cerro con llave, tomo un lápiz y un trozo de papel para comenzar a escribir una nota

**Nota:**

"_el pueblo corre un gran riesgo, los príncipes deben salvarlo antes de que todos los habitantes mueran con la manzana de blanca nieves, mientras la princesa es llevada al castillo del malvado para ser su esclava, los príncipes deben salvar a la princesa y al pueblo….buena suerte los quiero"_

_Atte: Mikan_

Mikan dejo el papel sobre su cama, se puso su camisa, su cinturón blanco con detalles plateados, su short negros con sus botas negras con decoraciones blancas y guardaba algunas armas, salió rápidamente en dirección al edificio de habilidad peligrosa para buscar a su padrino

-persona-llamo Mikan

-qué pasa?-pregunto apareciendo detrás de ella

-necesito que le comuniques a los alumnos de toda la escuela que no consuman nada en 26 horas entendiste?-dijo Mikan con seriedad

-para qué?-pregunto persona extrañado

-todos los alimentos de la escuela están como la manzana de blanca nieves-dijo Mikan mientras salía a toda prisa

-me queda 1 hora, no me tarde tanto como esperaba-dijo Mikan que comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque mientras pensaba en algún plan para evitar la macabra idea del hombre de negro

Mikan no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y choco con alguien

-fíjate por dónde vas idiota-dijo Mikan levantándose

Cuando miro con quiero choco se sorprendió al ver a una chica de cabello corto negro y ojos morados

-baka-dijo la chica levantándose

Mikan no se había dado cuenta de que frente a ella habían más personas, al parecer era un grupo de su salón pero no era cualquier grupo sino que era nada más ni nada menos que el grupo de "hyuga natsume"

-sa-sakura-dijeron casi todos al unisonó mientras palidecían

-no creí volver a verte, no me digas que ellos también te están arrastrando como lo iso Youishi en la mañana hyuga-dijo Mikan en tono de burla pero no sonreía

-cállate o te daré un puñetazo como el que te di esta mañana-dijo natsume irritado

-ahora no serias capaz de tocarme un solo pelo-dijo Mikan-si quieres divertirte ve y dile a koisumi que te muestre su escote aun que creo que ya lo muestra bastante con esa camiseta tan vulgar-dijo Mikan en tono triunfante pero seguía sin sonreír

-yo no me meto con la arroz-dijo natsume muy ofendido

-claro que no, pero eso so significa que ella se meta contigo-dijo Mikan con burla

Natsume estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe pero de pronto la chica de cabello negro saco un arma que tenia escrito "BAKA-GUM", en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica disparo pero en un ágil movimiento Mikan lo esquivo dando una pirueta en el aire y cayendo de pie

-tienes una muy mala puntería Imai-dijo Mikan-si quieres que de verdad sea acertado y calculado el tiro no debes fijarte en lo que hace el arma, ve los movimientos de tu oponente…te mostrare-dijo Mikan sacando de su cinturón una pistola que apunto a Ruka

-no tengas miedo "inventora" no soy tan estúpida como para dispararte pero será mejor que te quedes quieta si no quieres que la bala se te incruste en la piel-dijo Mikan, después de eso disparó y como dijo antes el disparo paso justo al lado de a cara de la chica que ni siquiera se inmuto

La chica solo sonrió, mientras alzaba su mano

-soy Hotaru Imai-dijo la chica-un placer, Mikan sakura-termino de decir

Mikan intento sonreír de manera falsa pero había algo que la incomodaba….

-deja de mirarme así hyuga, tengo algo en la cara?-dijo Mikan cómicamente

-me sorprende que exista una chica tan fea como tu-dijo natsume con gracia

-cuáles son sus nombres y sus Alices?-pregunto Mikan al grupo de natsume ignorando el comentario del azabache

-yo soy Kokoroyome pero puedes decirme Koko, mi Alice es la lectura de mentes-dijo un chico de cabello alborotado y una sonrisa de idiota

-yo soy Kitsuneme, puedes decirme Kitsu, mi Alice es el vuelo-dijo un chico con los ojos achinados

-hola sakura-san, soy Linchou y mi Alice es ilusión-dijo un chico con cara de chica y usaba lentes

-yo soy Anna un placer mi Alice es la repostería-dijo una chica de cabello rosa

-mi nombre es Nonoko un gusto mi Alice es la ciencia-dijo una chica de cabello azul

-Soy Sumiré, Alice perro/gato, y no quiero que te acerques a mi natsume-sama-dijo una chica de cabello verde

-un pacer sakura-san, soy Ruka, Alice de feromonas animales-dijo un chico de cabello amarillo que cargaba un conejo

Mikan memorizó todos los nombres y Alices pero recordó que tenía poco tiempo así que actuó rápido para poder marcharse pronto

-ahora estoy ocupada así que quiero que en un rato vallan a mi habitación, es muy importante-dijo, miro la hora, le quedaban unos cuantos segundos y en frente de todo el grupo se desvaneció

**En el bosque norte…**

Mikan apareció justo en el mismo lugar en que se encontraba antes y justo frente a ella estaba el hombre de negro esperándola

-espero que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo libre-dijo el hombre-vámonos-dijo y comenzó a caminar

Mikan también comenzó a caminar en su dirección hasta que se perdieron en las sombras

Nuestra castaña no estaba segura de lo que pasaría más adelante pero seguro que no sería nada bueno ya que nada termina bien si se trata de un secuestro…..

**!AL FIN¡ perdonen la tardanza pero tuve unas cuantas complicaciones debido a mi cuenta ya que alguien intento jaquearla y bloquearla para que yo no pudiera poder ingresar pero bueno, todo está resuelto ahora**

**Ojala les haya gustado tanto el fic como el resumen de la nueva historia, por favor léanla, déjenme Reviews y pórtense mal como Mikan adiooooooooooos pásenlo increíble**


	8. secuestro parte 2

**Hello friends, aquí el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo ^0^**

**Capitulo 8: secuestro parte 2**

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Al atravesar la barrera que protegía la academia pude ver un gran auto negro pero fue lo único que pude ver ya que me vendaron los ojos al momento de subirme al auto, luego de un tiempo interminable el vehículo se detuvo, me bajaron del auto y me quitaron la venda dejándome ver un edificio enorme con una gran entrada vigilada por guardias, esto no será nada bueno….

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

**En la academia…**

Los hermanos de Mikan se aproximaban a la habitación de su hermana, como la habitación de Mikan era en el último piso se tardaron un poco en llegar pero lo que les dejo mas extrañados en el camino fue encontrar al grupo de natsume los cuales tenían el mismo destino

-y por que Mikan los llamo?-pregunto Tsubasa entablando una conversación

-no lo sabemos pero dijo que era importante- dijo Anna

-me pregunto que será, de seguro que es una sorpresa-dijo nonoko con estrellitas en los ojos

-no lo creo-dijo Youishi pensativo a lo cual todos lo que quedaron mirando con curiosidad

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Ruka extrañado

-Mikan nunca llama a alguien que acaba de conocer a un lugar donde está su privacidad y en este caso a nosotros no nos conoce tan bien como para que nos reúna allí así que debe ser importante-explico Youishi-pero…lo que no comprendo es por qué a nosotros?-se pregunto así mismo

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Mikan la cual tenía la puerta abierta, esto preocupo un poco a los hermanos los cuales se apresuraron a entrar, al ver el lugar vacio se preocuparon mas y fueron al cuarto de la chica el cual también estaba sin rastro de ella, salvo un trozo de papel sobre la cama

-la encontraron?-pregunto sumiré preocupada

-no pero encontramos esto-dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba el papel que estaba en la cama

-que es?-pregunto Kitsu curioso

-pues parece una nota, veamos que dice-dijo Tsubasa abriendo el doblado papel

Todos comenzaron a leer la carta pero por desgracia ninguno entendió su significado pero algunos ya se hacían una idea de lo que pasaba

-a que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Anna extrañada

-no lo se-pregunto Tsubasa pensativo

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras trataban de descubrir el significado del mensaje que Mikan les había dejado

De pronto se escucho un ruido en la ventada, todos los presentes voltearon la mirada a la ventana solo para ver a un intrigado persona

-persona que haces aquí?-pregunto Youishi

-se encuentra Mikan?-pregunto persona

Los dos hermanos negaron con la cabeza

-has hablado con ella?-pregunto Tsubasa

-si, hace un rato me pidió un favor-dijo persona

-que clase de favor?-pregunto Hotaru

-me dijo que le avisara a todos los estudiantes y profesores que no debían ingerir ningún alimento en 26 horas-explico-pero sin embargo no me dijo el por qué-termino de decir pensativo

-Mikan nos dejo una nota pero aun no podemos averiguar su significado-dijo Tsubasa tendiéndole el papel a persona para que lo leyera

Persona comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_el pueblo corre un gran riesgo, los príncipes deben salvarlo antes de que todos los habitantes mueran con la manzana de blanca nieves, mientras la princesa es llevada al castillo del malvado para ser su esclava, los príncipes deben salvar a la princesa y al pueblo….buena suerte los quiero"_

_Atte: Mikan_

Persona termino de leer la nota mientras pensaba

-esto es un acertijo-dijo persona

-pero por que nos dejaría una acertijo?-pregunto Linchou

-estamos hablando de Mikan, a ella le gustan los juegos-dijo Youishi

-pero ahora debemos descifrarlo-dijo Tsubasa

Todos comenzaron a pensar el significado mientras lo anotaban en otro trozo de papel

-tsubasa…-lo llamo Youishi

-que pasa?-pregunto su hermano mayor

-mira esto…-dijo señalando una oración en la nota de Mikan

-_la manzana de blanca nieves_-dijo Tsubasa mientras leía la oración

-si no me equivoco en el cuento de blanca nieves la bruja enveneno una manzana con el fin de matar a blanca nieves-dijo Youishi

-entonces te refieres a que….-dijo Tsubasa pero su frase quedo inconclusa

-si, alguien enveneno todos los alimentos que se encuentran en la academia-dijo Youishi

-entonces cuando se refiere al pueblo se refiere a la academia?-pregunto Ruka

-al parecer, si no Mikan no le habría pedido a persona que él le avisara a toda la academia que no comiera nada-dijo Tsubasa pensativo

-pero a que se refiere con los príncipes y la princesa?-pregunto Hotaru

-de seguro cuando dice los príncipes se refiere a nosotros y tal vez se refiere a que Mikan es la princesa-dijo Youishi

-si claro, ella una princesa? Jajajajaja que estúpido, si quieren ver a una verdadera princesa perfecta aquí estoy-dijo sumiré de forma presumida

-"más bien la princesa perfectamente fea" pensó Kitsu, el cual fue escuchado por Koko ya que había usado su Alice para leerle la mente y los dos al darse cuenta comenzaron a reír a carcajadas sin poder parar hasta el punto que se sujetaban la barriga con las manos y se les caían lagrimas de los ojos

-dejen de jugar, esto es serio-dijo natsume a lo que todos se quedaron en silencio

-Volviendo al tema-dijo Tsubasa aclarándose la garganta-si es que nuestra suposición es correcta, Mikan no está en la academia, tal vez…-resumió Tsubasa pero fue interrumpido por Youishi

-se la llevaron-dijo el pequeño asegurando los hechos

-Mikan y ustedes se encontraron en algún momento?-pregunto persona pensativo

-si, estuvimos juntos durante las primeras horas de clase, pero paso algo…-dijo Youishi con pesar en la voz

-un hombre extraño nos atacó, Mikan dijo que podía hacerlo sola así que nos obligó a que nos fuéramos del sitio, después de un rato ella llego muy cansada diciendo que quería que viéramos a su habitación y desde entonces no la hemos visto-termino de resumir su hermano mayor

-luego de eso creo que fue a verte a ti persona-dijo Youishi

-a parecer ya que ahí fue cuando me pidió el favor-dijo persona-ustedes la vieron?-pregunto mirando hacia el grupo

-sí, ella tropezó conmigo por qué estaba corriendo por el bosque norte, se veía muy apresurada-dijo Hotaru

-hablamos con ella un rato, nos pidió que viniéramos aquí y después desapareció como si se hubiera transportado a otro lugar-dijo Linchou confundido

-entonces eso solo puede significar una cosa…-dijeron Anna y nonoko al unisonó mientras tenían puestos trajes de detectives

-envenenaron los alimentos de la academia y se llevaron a una estudiante-dijo persona-tenemos que informarle esto al director-**CASI **todos asintieron mientras caminaban hacia la puerta

Cuando de pronto a la puerta la rodearon unas enormes llamaradas de fuego mientras un azabache se colocaba en frente de ella

-ninguno de ustedes se irá hasta que me expliquen qué está pasando-dijo natsume enojado

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Tsubasa-es muy extraño que Youishi y tu conozcan a esa chica si ustedes están desde los 15 y 1 años aquí en la academia-dijo natsume-además ¿Cómo es que persona se preocupa tanto por ella?, el profesor de habilidades peligrosas le importa un comino lo que le ocurra a los estudiantes de habilidad peligrosa-bramó natsume

-hyuga no es momento, podemos hablar he eso más tarde-dijo persona con el seño fruncido

-voy a averiguar qué está pasando y no esperare ni un minuto más o los rostizare a los 3-dijo natsume encendiendo una bola de fuego en su mano cosa que asusto a Youishi

-es nuestra hermana-dijeron Tsubasa y Youishi al mismo tiempo

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban a que persona respondiera la pregunta

-es mi ahijada-dijo persona, aquello descoloco a todos los presentes haciendo que quedara un silencio incomodo

-este no es el momento, debemos avisarles a todos lo más rápido posible-dijo Youishi-Mikan puede estar en peligro-dijo desapareciendo de la habitación (tiene insertada la piedra Alice de la tele transportación)

**Mientras tanto en alguna organización:**

Mikan caminaba por un pasillo oscuro siendo guiada por el hombre de negro, al final el pasillo se podía ver una puerta pero al momento de acercarse a la puerta Mikan comenzó a sentir una inmensa tristeza, como si esa entrada la hiciera recordar aquel día en el que todo comenzó…

**Flash back = (volvamos al pasado de Mikan, se que los deje intrigados con eso…no me mientan, lo veo en sus ojos XD)**

-sue-sueltelo por favor, déjelo ir-suplicaba Mikan mientras lloraba pero al parecer el hombre no le hacía caso

-vamos no tengo todo el día, muéstrame tu poder-dijo el hombre mientras el pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte

-cállate de una vez mocoso-dijo el hombre golpeando al niño

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Mikan se había enfadado muchísimo, nadie tenía el derecho de ponerle una mano encima a su hermanito

Tanta fue la furia que Mikan sentía que todos sus Alices se salieron de control

-eso es, así, libéralo todo, enójate mas-decía el hombre provocando a Mikan para que liberara todo su poder

Mikan tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, de a poco se fue elevado en el aire mientras comenzaba a llorar sangre, el clima cambio de forma agresiva, cosa que asusto mucho al hombre

Todo el cielo se cubrió de horripilantes nubes negras y de ellas comenzaban a caer rayos y truenos

-"Ho no, que he hecho"-dijo el hombre dejando al niño en el suelo y huyendo como un cobarde

Lo que el hombre no se dio cuenta es que cuando comenzó a correr Mikan abrió los ojos los cuales eran un negro profundo mientras de ellos seguían saliendo lágrimas de sangre

-no te iras de aquí sin tu castigo-dijo Mikan, de pronto de ella comenzaron a salir rayos negros los cuales se dirigieron directamente a aquel hombre

El hombre no había visto los temibles rayos hasta que lograron alcanzarlo matándolo muy lenta y dolorosamente

El hombre de negro no fue el único que presenció esa horrible escena, si no que había un cierto hombre muy sospechoso que se hacía llamar: El ESP quien observaba el espectáculo desde atrás de un árbol mientras sonreía maléficamente

-"tu serás mi arma"-pensó-"contigo a mi lado seré invencible"-termino en sus pensamientos mientras se alejaba dejando que la niña destrozará todo lo demás

En otro lugar persona se acercaba lo más rápido que podía, el también se dio cuenta del clima entonces supo de inmediato que algo había pasado

Al llegar se encontró con lo más horrible del mundo, Mikan había usado el Alice de feromonas de insectos y hacia que los bichos se comieran la carne del hombre que yacía muerto

-!MIKAN DETENTE POR FAVOR¡-grito persona tratando de que Mikan volviera a la normalidad, de pronto persona escucho el llanto de un bebe y encontró al pequeño Youishi llorando sin control

Mikan se dio cuenta de eso y pensando que persona iba a lastimar a Youishi lo ataco para que no se le acercara, Mikan le lanzo un ataque el cual era una mescla entre rayos negros y fuego purpura el cual persona no pudo esquivar provocándole que en su pecho apareciera una enorme cicatriz la cual se extendió hasta su brazo **(ya lo dije en uno de los primeros episodios) **sin embargo el intentando soportar el dolor continúo acercándose

-mira Mikan, Youishi está bien y a salvo-dijo persona tomando a Youishi en brazos con algo de dificultad-todos escaparon, tampoco se llevaron a Tsubasa-termino de decir con la sonrisa más tierna que pudo

Mikan al escuchar esas palabras y aquella sonrisa comenzó a calmarse poco a poco hasta que volvió a estar bien

-¿tío Rei?-dijo Mikan recuperándose

-Mikan-dijo persona abrazándola aun con Youishi en uno de sus brazos

-tío Rei…que he hecho-dijo Mikan llorando mientras observaba el esqueleto del hombre ya devorado

-no fue tu culpa Mikan-dijo persona-todo está bien ahora-termino de decir entregándole a Youishi

-no, nada está bien-dijo Mikan rechazando a Youishi con su mirada tapada por su flequillo-soy demasiado peligrosa, si Tsubasa y Youishi se mantienen a mi lado podría lastimarlos-resumió mientras hacía que persona tomara a Youishi con ambas manos-llévalos a la academia, se que estarán en habilidad peligrosa y arriesgaran sus vidas en las misiones pero es mucho más seguro así por que se que les are daño si se mantienen conmigo-dijo Mikan mostrando su mirada la cual se volvió una de un avellana penetrante y sin sentimiento alguno

-"mirada acorazada"-pensó persona impresionado por lo que sus ojos veían pero rápidamente se recupero de su shock

-está bien pero ¿Qué pasara contigo?-pregunto persona preocupado por su ahijada

-me las arreglare, sé que si voy con ustedes a la academia le estaría dando al director el poder para conquistarlos a todos-dijo Mikan seria

-está bien, te extrañare mucho, si necesitas mi ayuda solo búscame-dijo persona abrazándola

-antes de que te los lleves….creo que sería más conveniente que….les borraran la memoria haya en la academia-dijo Mikan-así estarán más seguros-termino de hablar con un tono de tristeza

-Estás segura?-pregunto persona no muy de acuerdo con su decisión

-si-dijo Mikan-así no correrán peligro-dijo con pesar en la voz

-está bien-dijo persona caminando al lugar en donde estaba Tsubasa desmayado el cual no estaba muy lejos y subiéndolo a su motocicleta y después subiéndose el junto con el niño

-"perdónenme, estarán mejor así, fueron los mejores hermanos que pude desear"-pensó Mikan mientras veía al vehículo alejarse cada vez mas

**Fin del flash back**

Mikan abrió la puerta del pasillo la cual dejaba ver un cuarto en donde la luz casi no entraba

-con que esa es la chica de la que hablabas Tasuke-dijo un hombre sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio

-si señor-dijo el hombre de negro llamado Tasuke-el veneno ya fue distribuido por toda la academia, solo hay que esperar hasta que todos coman y listo, todos muertos-resumió

-ME DIJISTE QUE QUITARIAN EL VENENO DE LA ACADEMIA S VENIA CON USTEDES-grito Mikan furiosa por el haber sido engañada

-sí pero luego cambiamos de opinión después de todo si te tenemos a ti ya no necesitaremos ningún Alice-dijo Tasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa

-maldito-bramó Mikan-me niego a trabajar para ustedes-escupió venenosamente

-no te estamos preguntando niña, trabajaras para nosotros te guste o no-dijo el hombre- a menos que quieras que les pase algo a tus hermanos-rio el hombre-si Mikan, sabemos lo de tus hermanos, también lo que te ocurrió a los 11 años con tu descontrol de Alice-termino de decir con malicia

Mikan no sabía qué hacer así que se entrego ante ellos

-llévenla a la sala de castigo, haber si con eso tiene más respeto por sus superiores-dijo el hombre

-si señor-obedeció complacido Tasuke-tienes suerte de que es jefe sea tan amable y considerado contigo-le dijo a Mikan-sígueme-termino de decir

Mikan solo obedeció resignada

-"esto no puede ser peor"-pensó la castaña caminando hacia una habitación apartada de las demás

**HELLO, perdón por no subir capitulo pero he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes y eso pero les prometo que cuando termine los exámenes finales les subiré capítulos más a menudo pero también se me había muerto la PC pero ya volvió del hospital y por cierto ustedes me avisan de cuando quieran el 1° capitulo de "la resistencia" ya que lo tengo casi listo, déjenme Reviews y sin más que decir me despido**


	9. mentalmente perdida

**Hello mina, la resistencia está lista así que ustedes avísenme cuando quieren empezar a leerla ¿vale? (le lanzan una bola de fuego oscura)**

**Takora: Mikan casi me llega TT-TT**

**Mikan: esa era la idea ¬¬, eso te pasa por no subir capitulo así que ahora lo pagaras caro Takora (la persigue)**

**Takora:!perdóname ¡QUITENME A ESTA VÍBORA DE ENCIMA¡**

**Mikan: quédate quieta o no podre cortar tu carne a la perfección**

**Takora: AYUDAAAAAAAA, Mikan déjame o no podre continuar con la historia**

**Mikan: vale, mientras yo maltrato a esta infeliz ustedes disfruten de este nuevo capitulo**

**Capitulo 9: mentalmente perdida**

Pdv(Mikan)

Luego de la conversación con ese hombre Tasuke me llevo a una habitación obscura en la cual se escuchaban solo sonidos de cadenas

Al encender la luz pude observar una habitación repleta de mugre, polvo y manchas de sangre por todo el lugar, de seguro esta es una habitación de tortura, y no me equivoque por que cuando entre en la habitación me amarro con esas mismas cadenas y empezó a golpearme, obviamente me dolía a lo que Tasuke se dio cuenta de ello y me golpeo mucho mas fuerte

-valla que eres resistente niña, me sorprende que aun no llores, denle un tranquilizante y enciérrenla en la recamara eléctrica-ordeno Tasuke a lo que rápidamente entro una mujer con una bandeja en las manos

-que es eso-dije yo curiosa

-con esto voy a sedarte niña estúpida, nunca saldrás de aquí jajajajaja-rio malvadamente Tasuke mientras se acercaba a mí con algo parecido a una jeringa en las manos

-no te me acerques-dije con miedo pero pude disimularlo

-ahora trabajaras para nosotros chiquilla-dijo Tasuke

Luego de eso vi todo negro otra vez pero ahora me dolía la cabeza, tanto era el dolor que sentía que comencé a gritar en mi interior, siento que estoy olvidando algo, algo importante, no sé que es, pero lo único que sé es que debo servir a mi amo y proteger la organización

Fin Pdv (Mikan)

En la academia…

Todos corrían en dirección a la sala de maestros, al llegar Tsubasa gritó

-escuchen bien señores, no pueden ingerir ningún alimento de ningún tipo, avísenle a los alumnos que tampoco lo hagan ya que toda la comida que está en la academia esta envenenada-explico Tsubasa entre cada grito

-de inmediato-dijo Narumi-sensei saliendo corriendo en dirección al megáfono escolar

-ATENCION NIÑOS, ESTE ES UN MENSAJE IMPORTANTE ASI QUE QUIERO QUE TODOS PRESTEN ATENCION, NO COMAN NADA DE LOS ALIMENTOS QUE ESTEN EN LA ACADEMIA YA QUE HAN SIDO ENVENENADOS-dijo Narumi por el megáfono

Luego de eso se escucharon gritos de desesperación por toda la academia

-también se llevaron a una estudiante-informo persona calmado pero todos sabían que por dentro la preocupación lo estaba carcomiendo vivo

-a que estudiante?-dijo jino-sensei

-Mikan sakura yukihara-dijo todo el grupo de natsume a la vez (incluyéndolo, que raro no?)

En este mismo instante todos los profesores que estaban allí palidecieron al punto de parecer muertos en vida

-tenemos que traerla de vuelta-dijo Youishi preocupado

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del menor así que mandaron a Tsubasa, persona y natsume a buscarla ya que ellos estaban en habilidad peligrosa y estaban más acostumbrados a estas cosas

Pdv (natsume)

Estoy preocupado y no solo por la academia sino que estoy más preocupado por Mikan…espera, deja de pensar e tonterías, bueno como decía, nos enviaron a persona, sombrita y a mí para ir a salvarla pero aun no sé si fue imaginación mía cuando Youishi y sombrita dijeron que eran sus hermanos pero casi me caigo de espalda cuando escuche que persona era su padrino, dejando eso de lado

Nos aproximamos al bosque, gracias al cielo que los captores dejaron un rastro, así será más fácil encontrarlos, solo espero que todo salga bien

Fin Pdv (natsume)

Persona, natsume y Tsubasa seguían el rastro de los captores, al anochecer lograron llegar a un gran edificio de barios pisos, reforzado y vigilado por un millón de guardias

-kuro neko quema las cámaras, Tsubasa paraliza a los guardias-ordeno persona a sus estudiantes los cuales solo obedecieron

Natsume quemó las cámaras de vigilancia y Tsubasa paralizo a todos los guardias presentes

-recuerden, solo estamos aquí por Mikan-dijo persona adentrándose al edificio junto con los otros 2 chicos

-ALERTA DE INTRUSO, ALERTA DE INTRUSO-sonó una alarma, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban rodeados de guardias

Persona lanzaba bolas malignas, natsume lanzaba bolas de fuego y Tsubasa los paralizaba a todos

Tan pronto como aparecieron todos los guardias estaban en el piso inconscientes

Natsume, Tsubasa y persona llegaron hasta la habitación principal, el jefe

-valla pero que tenemos aquí, la academia al fin se a rendido jajajajaja-dijo el jefe

-dejemos las presentaciones para después, venimos a llevarnos a la alumna que se llevaron-dijo persona serio

-dejemos algo en claro, no nos llevamos a la chica, ella acepto venir con nosotros cuando le hicimos un ofrecimiento que ella no pudo rechazar-dijo el jefe en su defensa

-eso no nos interesa, la queremos de vuelta-dijo natsume sorprendiéndolos a todos

-ya salió su novio en su defensa jajajajaja, pero…..te tengo malas noticias chico-dijo el jefe con una sonrisa maléfica-porque aun que yo quisiera devolverla con ustedes no podría hacerlo-resumió el jefe-ya que ella no quiere irse ¿cierto Mikan?-termino de decir a lo que todos quedaron intrigados

-sí, amo-dijo Mikan apareciendo de entre las sombras

-MIKAN-grito Tsubasa acercándose a ella rápidamente

Mikan no era consciente de lo que hacia así que en un acto de defensa ataco a Tsubasa usando el Alice de la tierra

-tranquila Mikan, no van a lastimarte pequeña-dijo el jefe viendo a un Tsubasa con un gran dolor en el estomago

-si amo-dijo Mikan volviendo a estar tranquila mientras se acercaba al jefe y se quedaba parada a su lado

-como podrán ver, Mikan ya no es como era antes, ahora que le hemos quitado sus recuerdos no puede reconocerlos y solo me obedece a mi-dijo el jefe tomando la mano de Mikan

-NO LA TOQUES-grito persona corriendo hacia el hombre para atacarlo

-Mikan-dijo el jefe y acto seguido Mikan bloqueo el golpe que persona iba a propinarle al hombre en el rostro

-Mikan no lo defiendas-dijo natsume-él es el enemigo-termino de decir mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego

-es inútil, Mikan no los escuchara, ya se los dije, ahora **Mikan me pertenece**-aquellas palabras lograron hacer enojar a los 3 hombres enormemente

-"ella me pertenece"-pensaron Tsubasa, Rei, y natsume (recuerden que Tsubasa y persona quieren a Mikan como a un familiar, pero natsume….)

Tsubasa trato de controlar a Mikan con su Alice de manipulación de sombras pero era inútil, Mikan lo daba todo para que no tocaran a su amo

-Mikan reacciona-dijo persona tratando de hacerla entrar en razón pero la podre chica estaba completamente segada

**Pdv (natsume)**

Tengo que hacer algo, si seguimos asi no llegaremos a ningún lado, maldita sea Mikan ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! Reacciona, que puedo hacer, Mmmm, tal vez esto funcione, ojala que sirva de algo o mi dignidad se ira al basurero, bien…aquí voy

**Fin Pdv (natsume)**

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Dónde estoy? Que estoy haciendo?...quién soy?

No Puedo ver nada, solo una inmensa obscuridad…

¿Por qué?...¿por qué estoy aquí?

Estoy comenzando a ver algo…son imágenes, alguien está peleando haya afuera…

Esa soy yo? Y quienes son esas personas?, creo que ya sé lo que ocurre, esto está pasando haya afuera, estoy dentro de mi subconsciente

La cabeza me duele a cantidades insoportables, creo que olvide algo pero no sé que es

Solo sé que tengo que servirle a ese hombre, ser su esclava por la eternidad pero…acaso no nací para otra cosa?, no sirvo para nada más que un arma?...no quiero….no quiero vivir así, de pronto las imágenes se detienen y aparece una niña rodeada por una brillante luz, soy yo de pequeña, creo que quiere que la siga

-sígueme-dijo entre risas mi pequeña yo mientras corría como si estuviéramos jugando a "las traes"

-espérame-dije corriendo detrás de ella

Luego de perseguirla un buen rato mi yo pequeña se detuvo y la luz que la rodeaba se volvió una sombra oscura, al momento de darse la vuelta note que estaba con los ojos cerrados, al momento de abrir los ojos una serie de imágenes espantosas comenzaron a hacerse presentes

**Lo que Mikan ve y escucha:**

-No podemos estar cerca de esa niña, es un peligro-se escucho haciendo un gran eco

Serie de imágenes del incidente con sus Alices (ya lo conocen)

-!TE PROHIBO QUE TE ACERQUES A ESA NIÑA DEMONIO!-grito una mujer desesperada

Serie de imágenes sobre como Mikan buscaba ayuda para sobrevivir (esto paso después del incidente)

-me volveré la más fuerte-dijo la castaña con decisión en su voz

Serie de imágenes de Mikan entrenando sus Alices y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

-no puedo confiar en nadie…-dijo la castaña en un tono frio

Una serie de imágenes de Mikan escapando de los hombres de negro y al momento de entrar a Gakuen Alice

-familia…-se escucho por última vez provocando un gran silencio mientras se hacían presentes recuerdos de ella con su familia

De repente todas las imágenes desaparecieron dejando ver a la pequeña niña que le sonreía a Mikan

-nunca olvides quien eres, muchos dependen de ti, si los olvidas, todos estarán tristes, también yo porque yo soy tu-dijo la niña desapareciendo en la obscuridad

**Fin de Lo que Mikan ve y escucha**

Al fin recuerdo todo, yo no soy débil, mi poder puede proteger a todos pero aun que pueda protegerlos sigo siendo un peligro para los demás, estoy comenzando a reaccionar pero siento algo, algo me presiona los labios y siento algo cálido rodear mi cintura que es?, rápidamente abro los ojos y….no puede ser…

**HELLO MINA, ya se, ya se, muy corto porque me tarde mucho en subir capitulo y esta corto, NO ME CRITIQUEN, el capitulo de "LA RESISTENCIA" ya está listo así que ustedes me avisan cuando quieren que lo suba, déjenme Reviews POR FAVOR ya que hice una apuesta con una amiga de que si mi serie no era tan buena no llegaría a los 35 Reviews y si no los obtengo tendré que dejar de hacerla y no quiero que eso pase así que plisssss, el destino de mi serie está en sus manos DX**


End file.
